


Come nelle favole

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Light Angst, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Avrebbe potuto mentire a sé stesso, dirsi che si era trattato di un momento di follia, ma Giovanni sapeva benissimo che non era così: la situazione tra lui ed Eva era sempre stata esplosiva, e soprattutto negli ultimi mesi qualcosa era cambiato tra loro.Nonostante la presenza di Sofia al suo fianco, per quanto aleatoria, e la consapevolezza che Eva fosse impegnata con Canegallo, tra loro era tornata quell'elettricità, quel magnetismo che aveva caratterizzato i mesi precedenti l’inizio della loro storia e che aveva portato alla fine della relazione tra lui e Laura.Del resto, come aveva detto a Canegallo erano due anni che aspettava una mossa da parte di Eva.E finalmente quel gesto era arrivato.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Silvia Mirabella/Luca Colosio
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Come nelle favole

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Eccoci qui, con una nuova puntata de "Il ragazzo che calcava le giraffe".😊  
> Devo dirvi la verità: questa parte, incentrata su Eva e Giovanni è stata difficile da scrivere, principalmente perché la loro storia è stata già ampiamente affrontata nella serie e avevo paura di rovinare i personaggi che molti di voi amano e a cui sono legati.  
> Quindi spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro e, in caso contrario, chiedo umilmente scusa 🙇♂️🙇♂️  
> Al termine della storia ho inserito l'anello di fidanzamento di Eva.  
> La prossima storia sarà nuovamente incentrata su Martino & Niccolò, dando così una visione totale della giornata del 21 dicembre.  
> Al momento sono indecisa sul titolo... Oscillo tra "Love actually" e un verso di "Poetica", canzone di Cesare Cremonini.  
> Nel frattempo, vi lascio alla lettura di questa storia...
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

**21 DICEMBRE 7.45**

“SVEGLIA, SVEGLIA, SVEGLIA!!!”

La voce eccitata accompagnata dai ripetuti colpi sulla porta accostata mise fine al sonno di Giovanni.

Giò aprì lentamente gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu la faccia di sua moglie spiaccicata contro il cuscino, il corpo nascosto dalle coperte.

_Chissà a che ora era rientrata ieri sera…_

Gli aveva detto che il suo turno terminava all’una di notte, ma questo non sempre implicava che Eva avrebbe potuto lasciare l’ospedale non appena finito il turno.

Aveva provato ad aspettarla, ma alla fine era crollato verso le due.

Ed ora Gin lo svegliava dopo neanche sei ore di sonno…

Ma ormai aveva dimenticato la meravigliosa sensazione che si prova nel dormire otto o più ore per notte.

Strofinandosi l’occhio destro con il dorso di una mano, Giovanni si rizzò lentamente a sedere sul letto, fissando la porta della stanza da cui faceva capolino la montagna di capelli castani e ricci di sua figlia.

Nonostante il sonno e la mancanza di caffeina nelle vene, Giò sorrise.

“‘Giorno Paperina” la salutò con voce ancora addormentata.

Per Ginevra quelle parole furono sufficienti per aprire del tutto la porta e correre verso il letto, arrampicandosi sul piumone in modo da essere seduta sulle ginocchia di fronte a Gio.

“Ciao papo” lo salutò con un grande sorriso.

_Doveva essere sveglia già da un po’…_

Giovanni lanciò un nuovo sguardo verso Eva, fortunatamente ancora addormentata al suo fianco, per poi portare un dito contro le labbra chiuse.

“Sh, non svegliamo la mamma…” mormorò ricevendo in risposta un cenno del capo.

Subito dopo Giò allungò un braccio e attirò la figlia a sé, posandole una sfilza di baci sulla guancia destra, provocando come sempre una piccola risata al contatto della sua guancia ruvida di barba con la pelle morbida della bambina.

A sei anni, Ginevra Garau era la donna più importante della vita di Giò: fin dal primo momento in cui l’infermiera l’aveva messa tra le sue braccia, quando Gin aveva forse un minuto di vita, Giovanni era stato folgorato.

Aveva creduto di aver conosciuto il vero amore con Eva ma soltanto in quel momento aveva capito quanto si fosse sbagliato: per il resto della sua vita non avrebbe mai potuto amare nessun’altra donna come amava sua figlia.

Ginevra era la perfetta unione tra lui ed Eva: i suoi riccioli castani ed i suoi occhi azzurri sopra il naso dritto e le labbra piene di Eva.

Anche le sue caratteristiche caratteriali e quelle di Eva erano state distribuite equamente per formare il carattere della bambina: se dalla madre aveva ripreso la testardaggine che più volte in passato aveva portato Giò ed Eva a scontrarsi, dal padre aveva ereditato quella dolcezza e sensibilità che tante volte avevano portato Giò ad essere considerato la “mamma chioccia” nel loro gruppo di amici, soprattutto tra i ragazzi.

Nonostante la giovane età, Ginevra era una bambina curiosa, sempre pronta a fare domande, ed estroversa capace di fare amicizia in brevissimo tempo, altra caratteristica che fortunatamente aveva ripreso da Giovanni.

Fin dalla nascita la piccola era stata circondata dal gruppo di amici, che si erano innamorati di Gin ancor prima della sua nascita e dal primo momento in cui avevano potuto tenerla in braccio era scattata una guerra senza esclusione di colpi per diventare il preferito della bambina, ruolo che con il tempo era andato a Martino e, sorprendentemente, a Silvia, nonostante Ginevra era fortemente legata a tutti i componenti di quella banda di scalmanati che da sempre componeva la loro famiglia.

Bastava uno sguardo degli occhi dolci della piccola perché tutti, partendo da Martino per finire con Luca (l’unico incapace di resistere a Ginevra per più di quindici secondi) si piegassero al suo volere.

“Che ne dici se andiamo a fare colazione? Così lasciamo dormire ancora un po’ la mamma…”

Senza aspettare la sua risposta, Giovanni la strinse tra le braccia, sollevandola leggermente in modo da poter liberare le gambe dalle lenzuola e dal piumone e alzarsi in piedi.

Giusto il tempo di recuperare le pantofole e, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, Giò e Ginevra uscirono dalla camera da letto, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Hai fame?” domandò Giò lanciando uno sguardo alla bambina.

Ginevra scosse la testa, le piccole dita impegnate a giocherellare con l’etichetta della t-shirt che Giò utilizzava per dormire.

“No.

Voglio andare a comprare il regalo di Babbo Natale” rispose prontamente.

Giovanni accennò un sorriso.

“ _Il regalo di Babbo Natale_ ” altro non era che il regalo di Eva da parte di Ginevra.

Giò ed Eva si erano inventati quello stratagemma per far sì che la bambina non smettesse di credere nella magia del Natale: nonostante accompagnasse i genitori a comprare separatamente, il regalo per entrambi, Eva e Giò avevano raccontato a Ginevra che una volta scelto, il regalo sarebbe stato recapitato direttamente al Polo Nord, per poi essere consegnato nuovamente da Babbo Natale ed essere sistemato sotto l’albero la notte del 24 dicembre, pronto per essere scartato la mattina dopo.

“Ti ricordi che abbiamo invitato anche lo zio Elia a venire con noi? Dobbiamo aspettare che quel dormiglione si svegli… Mica possiamo andare soltanto io e te” le ricordò.

Arrivato ormai in cucina, l’uomo sistemò Ginevra accanto a sé sul mobile della cucina e iniziò a preparare la moka per il caffè sistemandola velocemente sul fornello mentre accanto a lui Ginevra sbatteva ritmicamente i piedi contro i pannelli di legno del mobile.

Dopo essersi assicurato che la moka fosse sul fuoco, Giovanni prese la confezione di Pan di Stelle e la sistemò accanto alla bambina.

“Uffa… Ma dobbiamo aspettare ancora tanto? Papo chiama zio Elia! Così si sveglia…” si lamentò Ginevra.

Giovanni si sistemò davanti a sua figlia e accennò un sorriso.

_Decisamente testarda come la madre…_

“Paperina...anche se svegliamo zio Elia, i negozi a quest’ora sono ancora tutti chiusi quindi dobbiamo sempre aspettare che aprano” le fece notare Giò.

In risposta la bambina sbuffò, facendo sollevare un ricciolo castano dalla fronte.

“Magari nel frattempo possiamo fare colazione? Che te ne pare di quest’idea?” le propose, prendendo a sua volta un biscotto. “Sai che facciamo? Ci mettiamo sul divano, belli comodi comodi, e mentre facciamo colazione ci guardiamo “La dottoressa Peluche”.

Poi, con calma, ci vestiamo e andiamo a comprare il regalo di Babbo Natale con zio Elia” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Ginevra restò in silenzio qualche istante, prima di sospirare chiaramente sconfitta.

“Va bene… Però oltre ai biscotti voglio anche il latte al cioccolato”

Giò accennò nuovamente un sorriso, posando un bacio fra i capelli soffici della figlia, soddisfatto di essere riuscito in parte ad averla vinta.

**21 DICEMBRE 8.59.**

Erano seduti sul divano a guardare l’ennesima replica de “La dottoressa Peluche” quando Giò sentì la porta della camera da letto aprirsi.

L’uomo abbandonò il cellulare sul divano e mosse leggermente la testa verso destra osservando i movimenti lenti di sua moglie, ancora chiaramente assonnata, mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina.

“Buongiorno…” la salutò prima di alzarsi in piedi, lasciando Ginevra concentrata nella visione del cartone animato.

La donna voltò la testa e gli fece un cenno d’assenso in segno di saluto.

“Ho bisogno di un’endovena di caffè” mormorò Eva l’attimo dopo prima di lasciarsi andare ad un nuovo sbadiglio.

Giò accennò un sorriso.

Muovendosi con sicurezza, Giovanni prese una tazzina dal mobile sopra il lavello e vi versò il caffè, porgendolo ad Eva l’attimo dopo.

“Mio eroe…” mormorò la donna portando la tazzina alle labbra.

Giò soffiò una risata, leggermente divertito, voltandosi per poggiarsi contro il piano cottura.

“Basta veramente così poco per conquistarti?” domandò, una vena ironica nella voce.

Eva annuì.

“Dopo essere tornata a casa alle due e mezza di notte mi innamoro del primo che mi viene incontro con una moka piena di caffè” replicò.

“A saperlo prima…” Giò commentò ironico ricevendo in risposta un piccolo sorriso.

“Per fortuna avevi altri argomenti…”

L’uomo incrociò le braccia sul petto e scoccò un sorriso malizioso alla moglie.

“Ho provato ad aspettarti alzato stanotte” le disse poi cambiando discorso.

Ancora una volta Eva annuì, prima di voltarsi verso il lavello e posare la tazzina ormai vuota.

“Lo so, ho visto il plaid sul divano. A che ora sei andato a letto?”

“Verso le due”

Eva si fermò accanto al marito, allontanando contemporaneamente alcune ciocche spettinate dalla fronte con le dita di una mano.

“Come al solito, ho dovuto controllare un ultimo paziente prima di andare via e, una volta arrivata qui, ho dovuto aspettare che il garagista si svegliasse e mi lasciasse entrare” raccontò brevemente.

“Una notte veramente movimentata…” la prese bonariamente in giro Giò, posando un braccio sulle spalle della donna e attirandola a sé in modo che il corpo di Eva fosse contro il suo fianco destro.

Eva ridacchiò, allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita di Giò e posando una mano sulla sua spalla posandovi poi il mento, fissando lo sguardo sul volto del marito.

“Da fare invidia alle notti passate in bianco dopo una festa quando eravamo al liceo” rispose. “Voi invece? Cosa avete fatto di bello ieri sera?” chiese l’attimo dopo guardandolo di sotto in su.

“Noi abbiamo avuto una serata veramente entusiasmante: Paperina ha provato tutti i vestiti da principessa che sono nell’armadio alla ricerca del vestito migliore per la festa di domani.

Naturalmente ogni vestito era accompagnato da una sfilata…” descrisse Giò, un lieve sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Naturalmente…” convenne Eva, con un identico sorriso in volto. “Fammi indovinare, alla fine ha scelto il costume di Merida” aggiunse.

“Come hai fatto ad indovinare?” Giovanni chiese strappando una risata alla moglie.

Nonostante la bambina avesse i costumi di quasi tutte le principesse Disney, grazie ovviamente all’intervento dei loro amici, il vestito verde smeraldo della principessa Merida era il preferito di Ginevra: la bambina adorava quella principessa per i riccioli lunghi e spettinati che rassomigliavano tanto ai suoi e per il coraggio che portava Merida a confrontare l’orso senza paura.

“Ok, quindi avete deciso il look per la festa di domani. Cos’altro avete fatto di bello?” domandò ancora Eva, iniziando a giocare con i riccioli alla base del collo di Gio.

Giò alzò le spalle.

“In realtà niente di che. Abbiamo parlato un po’ della festa di domani, ho cercato di organizzare un po’ i compiti che deve fare prima di tornare a scuola e poi l’ho messa a letto, anche se è stata un po’ una lotta” commentò.

Eva aggrottò la fronte.

“Come mai?”

“Semplicemente perché non vedeva l’ora di andare a comprare il tuo regalo di Natale.

Ha anche provato a convincermi a farla dormire nel lettone, così non avrei avuto problemi ad alzarmi in orario” raccontò l’uomo con un sorriso ironico.

Eva ridacchiò prima che un’espressione compiaciuta si disegnasse sul suo volto.

“E’ decisamente mia figlia…”

Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo e distrattamente fece scivolare le dita della mano sinistra sotto il tessuto leggero del pigiama a contatto con la pelle morbida del fianco.

“Piuttosto…A che ora hai appuntamento con Sana?” le domandò cambiando argomento.

“In teoria alle dieci, ma ora le scrivo per chiederle di rimandare l’appuntamento di almeno mezz’ora. Ho bisogno di fare le cose con estrema calma se voglio che il mio cervello si riattivi completamente” rispose Eva, lanciando un veloce sguardo alla moka, chiaramente indecisa se bere una nuova tazzina di caffè. “Tu e Paperina, invece, a che ora avete appuntamento con Elia?” domandò riportando lo sguardo sul volto dell’uomo.

“Più o meno lo stesso orario, anche perché mi ha scritto prima dicendomi che Filo ha appuntamento con Marti e quindi vorrebbe evitare di essere lì quando comincerà il confessionale.”

Eva rise nuovamente.

“Noto una piccola punta di gelosia nella tua voce…” commentò ironica.

Ancora una volta, Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ti pare che dopo tanti anni inizio ad essere geloso di Filippo?

Non mi metterei mai tra Jack e Rose…E poi lo sai anche tu che Marti ama solo me” replicò con la stessa ironia.

Eva annuì lentamente, un’espressione pensierosa in volto.

“Certo…A parte Niccolò…E Paperina…E Filippo ovviamente” lo stuzzicò la rossa.

“Sei veramente una stronza, lo sai?” disse Giò in un sussurro per non farsi sentire da Ginevra, sporgendosi leggermente verso la moglie.

L’attimo dopo le labbra piene dell’uomo si posarono su quelle di Eva, il labbro inferiore a coprire perfettamente quello superiore della donna, mettendo fine alla sua risata, mentre le dita di Eva scivolavano fra i riccioli soffici e corti.

Nonostante fossero passati anni dal loro primo bacio, ogni volta Giò sentiva sempre le stesse emozioni: desiderio, amore, ma soprattutto la sensazione di essere nel posto giusto con la persona giusta.

Era un sentimento che non lo aveva mai abbandonato, neanche quando lui ed Eva erano stati lontani, o all’inizio della loro convivenza quando avevano dovuto trovare il loro equilibrio per evitare di litigare per ogni minima cosa.

Giò era certo che niente di quello che aveva ottenuto nella vita avrebbe avuto lo stesso valore se Eva non fosse stata accanto a lui durante quei lunghi diciotto anni.

_Forse Nicco non ha tutti i torti quando parla delle anime gemelle…_

“Pensi di restare fuori per pranzo?” le domandò tornando presente a sé stesso.

Eva annuì.

“Vado a pranzo con Sana…E credo anche Silvia, ma sinceramente non ho capito bene se alla fine ci raggiunge o no”

Giovanni annuì a sua volta.

“Quindi avrai tutto il tempo per aiutare Paperina a trovare il regalo perfetto per me” aggiunse la donna con un sorriso furbo.

“Resterai sbalordita!” le assicurò l’uomo, avvicinandosi per strapparle un bacio veloce. “Facciamo così: io adesso vado a farmi una doccia e a prepararmi. Tu nel frattempo puoi fare colazione e prendere il mio posto sul divano accanto a Paperina” aggiunse.

Eva lanciò una rapida occhiata verso il divano dove Ginevra, approfittando dell’assenza del padre, si era sdraiata occupando gran parte dello spazio, la testa su uno dei braccioli, ancora impegnata a guardare l’ennesimo episodio de “La dottoressa Peluche”.

“Ti conviene approfittare del momento di distrazione, altrimenti ti darà il tormento anche in bagno” commentò a fior di labbra prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta, per poi voltarsi e fare un paio di passi indietro diretta verso il salotto.

Giò osservò come Eva si fermò accanto al divano, il modo elegante in cui si piegò sulle ginocchia accanto alla testa della bambina per accarezzare i riccioli disordinati della figlia e, soprattutto, vide il sorriso che istantaneo illuminò il volto di Ginevra alla vista della madre.

“Mami!”

Un sorriso distese anche le labbra dell’uomo quando vide la figlia rizzarsi a sedere per poi gettare le braccia al collo di Eva.

_Tutto il suo mondo era racchiuso in quell’abbraccio._

Distogliendo lo sguardo da quella scena, Giò si avviò verso il bagno, pronto ad iniziare una nuova giornata, pensando a tutti gli eventi che avevano fatto sì che lui ed Eva fossero lì felici, ancora insieme dopo tanti anni.

Ne avevano passate tante insieme negli ultimi diciotto anni.

Forse in pochi avrebbero scommesso sulla durata della loro storia, visto tutto quello che era successo la prima volta che erano stati insieme.

_Eppure questa volta tutto era stato diverso…_

Beh, a dire il vero, non proprio tutto.

Se la prima volta Giò era fidanzato con Laura, la seconda volta c’era Sofia.

Sicuramente la situazione era diversa, visto che con Sofia le cose non andavano bene da mesi e loro erano sempre più distanti, ma questo non lo giustificava per quello che era successo quella notte sul ponte.

Avrebbe potuto mentire a sé stesso, dirsi che si era trattato di un momento di follia, ma Giovanni sapeva benissimo che non era così: la situazione tra lui ed Eva era sempre stata esplosiva, e soprattutto negli ultimi mesi qualcosa era cambiato tra loro.

Nonostante la presenza di Sofia al suo fianco, per quanto aleatoria, e la consapevolezza che Eva fosse impegnata con Canegallo, tra loro era tornata quell’ elettricità, quel magnetismo che aveva caratterizzato i mesi precedenti l’inizio della loro storia e che aveva portato alla fine della relazione tra lui e Laura.

Del resto, come aveva detto a Canegallo erano due anni che aspettava una mossa da parte di Eva.

E finalmente quel gesto era arrivato, mascherato nelle parole della ragazza quando gli aveva ricordato la famosa felpa che da mesi era abbandonata nell’armadio di Eva.

Chiunque avrebbe potuto ribattere che quelle parole non avevano alcun significato, che Giò si era semplicemente fatto un film mentale, ma nessuno conosceva Eva come Giovanni, ad eccezione forse di Martino. La flebile speranza che era nata con quella richiesta aveva ritrovato forza con la confessione che Eva gli aveva fatto sul ponte, parlandogli della lettera.

_La lettera che aveva scatenato tutto…_

In quel momento, affondando gli occhi in quelli di Eva, Giò aveva perso la testa e, approfittando delle tenebre della notte, si era lasciato andare alla passione.

Del resto loro erano così: capaci di parlare tranquillamente l’attimo prima e di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso in preda al desiderio l’attimo dopo.

_Forse era per questo che nessuno era mai riuscito a fargli dimenticare Eva…_

Quella notte, dopo aver riaccompagnato Eva ed essere tornato a casa a sua volta, Giovanni aveva riflettuto a lungo su cosa volesse realmente.

Alla fine, però, non aveva dovuto pensare poi così tanto… Sapeva perfettamente cosa volesse e ora che ne aveva la possibilità non si sarebbe lasciato scappare quell’occasione.

Aveva messo fine alla storia con Sofia, spiegandole che ormai erano troppo distanti e che doveva concentrarsi sull’esame di maturità ormai imminente e poi aveva parlato con Eva.

_Era andato sotto casa sua, per evitare che la loro conversazione fosse interrotta da uno dei loro amici._

_Quando Eva era stata lì di fronte a lui, Giò aveva avuto un breve istante di esitazione, incerto se essere completamente sincero oppure frenare un po’ la grandezza dei suoi sentimenti._

_Ma alla fine si era detto “sti cazzi” e aveva deciso di essere sincero._

_“Io e Sofia ci siamo lasciati” aveva annunciato._

_Eva lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo leggermente colpevole, remore di quello che era successo pochi giorni prima._

_“Mi dispiace”_

_Giò aveva alzato le spalle._

_“A me no. Doveva succedere prima o poi… Era qualcosa che si stava trascinando da un po’._

_Però c’è una cosa che volevo dirti” aveva aggiunto l’attimo dopo, fissando il volto della ragazza._

_Eva aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo ed era rimasta in silenzio._

_“Sono innamorato di te” aveva confessato._

_Sorpresa dalla sua confessione Eva aveva trattenuto il respiro e, quasi volesse confermare ulteriormente le sue parole, Giò aveva annuito._

_“Forse lo sono sempre stato, non lo so… Però ora abbiamo la maturità, quindi non avremmo la testa per pensare di iniziare qualcosa tra me e te…Finiremmo per mandare tutto a puttane un’altra volta”._

_A quelle parole, Eva aveva aggrottato leggermente la fronte._

_“E quindi?” gli aveva chiesto._

_Giò aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Questa volta voglio fare le cose per bene. Vorrei che la nostra fosse una storia come quella di Marti e Nicco…” aveva detto Giò sincero._

_Eva aveva sorriso, leggermente imbarazzata._

_“Non pensi sia un traguardo irraggiungibile?” gli aveva chiesto con una nota divertita nella voce._

_“Forse no… Quando ci mettiamo d’impegno, io e te sappiamo essere grandi insieme, forse addirittura inarrestabili” aveva risposto Giò con convinzione._

_I due ragazzi erano rimasti in silenzio per qualche istante, scambiandosi occhiate di sottecchi, incerti su cosa dire o cosa fare._

_“Quindi lascio che sia tu a decidere. Prenditi tutto il tempo per capire cosa vuoi: se vuoi stare con me o vuoi ritornare con Canegallo…” Giovanni aveva detto rompendo il lungo silenzio._

_“Tra me e Fede è finita. Definitivamente” lo aveva interrotto Eva._

_Giò aveva annuito._

_“Allora se vuoi stare con me oppure vuoi continuare a stare da sola”._

_Eva aveva annuito._

Giovanni aveva mantenuto la sua promessa: aveva lasciato che Eva si prendesse tutto il tempo necessario per decidere, concentrandosi sulla maturità e passando il proprio tempo libero con i Contrabbandieri.

Dopo quella maledetta mattina in cui avevano scoperto il segreto di Elia, i ragazzi cercavano di trascorrere insieme quanto più tempo possibile con l’intento di aiutare l’amico a superare quel brutto momento e, soprattutto, per evitare che Elia ricadesse in tentazione.

La maturità tanto attesa era finalmente arrivata e, come tutte le cose che si aspettano con ansia, se ne era andata velocemente.

Prima ancora di rendersene pienamente conto, Giò aveva terminato il suo orale ed era finalmente Maturo.

Ora poteva iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita.

Ma prima, poteva rilassarsi e godersi la vacanza in campeggio in Salento insieme agli altri.

Ed era stato proprio lì che Eva gli aveva dato la sua risposta.

_Un bacio al chiaro di luna…_

Un gesto che era pienamente nel loro stile e che aveva dato nuovamente inizio alla loro relazione.

Non era stato facile all’ inizio: Eva, insieme a Sana, si era concentrata sulle lezioni di Medicina, mentre lui, iscritto a Economia, aveva dovuto dividere il proprio tempo tra le lezioni e il lavoro in un pub.

In quegli anni c’erano state diverse liti, motivate principalmente dalla stanchezza e da piccole incomprensioni, ma rispetto alla precedente relazione, questa volta Giò ed Eva si erano impegnati a comunicare di più tra di loro e non soltanto con i loro amici, consapevoli che quello era stato uno degli errori commessi la volta precedente.

Gli anni della triennale e della magistrale erano passati in fretta, nonostante la difficoltà di alcuni esami e ancora una volta, Giovanni si ritrovò davanti ad una commissione, questa volta per discutere la propria tesi di Laurea.

Ancora una volta, quel momento che aveva più volte immaginato e per cui aveva tanto faticato, passando ore e a volte notti intere sui libri, era arrivato ed era passato con una velocità incredibile.

Nel giro di quindici minuti, la commissione lo aveva proclamato Dottore in Economia con il voto di 110/110.

In molti ancor prima che fossero terminati i festeggiamenti per la sua laurea magistrale gli avevano chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto ora che non doveva più preoccuparsi delle lezioni e degli esami, ora che era finalmente “un uomo libero”.

Ma nessuno, partendo dalla sua famiglia per finire con i suoi amici, con l’eccezione ovviamente di Martino, era a conoscenza dei suoi progetti per l’imminente futuro.

Giovanni Garau, per la prima volta nella sua vita, era pronto ad andare a vivere da solo e a mettersi alla prova.

Per questo motivo, una mattina di inizio luglio, Giovanni salutò i suoi amici, Eva e la sua famiglia e partì.

Destinazione: Dublino.

**21 dicembre 10.30.**

“Abbiamo almeno qualche idea su questo regalo?”

Allontanando per un istante lo sguardo dalla strada, Giò lanciò un’occhiata ad Elia seduto accanto a sé nel sedile del passeggero.

“Perché non lo chiedi a Paperina? In fondo è suo il regalo” gli domandò riportando gli occhi sulla strada.

Anche senza vederlo, l’uomo seppe che Elia aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di voltarsi leggermente sul proprio sedile in modo da incontrare lo sguardo di Ginevra.

“Paperina mia, cosa regaliamo a Babbo Natale quest’anno?” le domandò.

“Non lo so ancora… Voglio fare un regalo bellissimo” confessò la bambina.

Elia lanciò una veloce occhiata a Giò, notando il sorriso divertito che gli incurvava le labbra.

“Era più facile quando faceva le collane con la pasta…” commentò Giovanni sottovoce, strappando una piccola risata ad Elia.

“Che ne dici di un paio di guanti?” chiese ancora il moro rivolto alla bambina.

Ginevra scosse la testa.

“No, i guanti no…Mi fanno sudare le mani” ribatté.

“Allora un cappello?” chiese di nuovo Elia, per nulla sorpreso dalla logica di Ginevra.

“Ma sei scemo? Sai benissimo che Eva non porta cappelli” replicò Giò con un sussurro.

“Ho capito… Ci aspetta una lunga mattina in giro per negozi. Non preoccuparti Paperina, troveremo il regalo perfetto per Babbo Natale” disse Elia, sorridendo un’ultima volta alla nipotina prima di tornare a sedersi composto sul proprio sedile.

“Piuttosto…Tu che hai regalato ad Eva?” domandò l’attimo dopo curioso, rivolto a Giò.

“Cogliendo i vari suggerimenti lasciati sulla mia ricerca di Google, le ho comprato un paio di orecchini di diamante” disse l’altro senza staccare lo sguardo dalla strada.

Elia rise.

“Il modo perfetto per fare i regali…” commentò.

“Tu, invece? Che regalo hai fatto a Filippo?” chiese a sua volta Giovanni.

“Quest’anno io e Filo ci siamo fatti un regalo unico: abbiamo deciso di andare a New York da Ele e Edoardo, visto che non li vedremo per Natale e, con l’occasione, dopo New York ce ne andremo a Washington e alle Cascate del Niagara”

“Caspita… Mica male come regalo”

Elia accennò un sorriso, chiaramente soddisfatto.

“Ah proposito, di cosa dovevano parlare Marti e Filippo? Marti lo ha praticamente buttato giù dal letto stamattina” chiese l’attimo dopo, un’espressione curiosa in volto.

Questa volta Giò alzò le spalle.

Erano ormai arrivati a destinazione e Giovanni concentrò tutta la propria attenzione alla ricerca di un parcheggio tra le varie file di auto.

“Non so nulla fraté” si limitò a rispondere, guardando ora a destra ora a sinistra.

“E ti aspetti che ti creda?” replicò subito il moro.

“Te lo giuro! Non sapevo neanche dovesse vedere Filo, me lo hai detto tu stamattina”

Accanto a sé Elia aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente sorpreso.

“Strano… Non mi dire che il Mago dell’Amore è stato rimpiazzato” lo punzecchiò, un sorriso ironico a distendergli le labbra.

Giò avrebbe tanto voluto mandarlo a quel paese, ma la presenza di sua figlia sul sedile posteriore glielo impedì, limitandosi così ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Forse aveva bisogno di qualche consiglio che io non posso dargli…” commentò poi.

Elia annuì, proprio mentre Giovanni parcheggiava l’auto e spegneva il motore.

“Non è che due mesi di distanza lo hanno mandato in crisi? Ci manca solo un nuovo attacco di gelosia…”

Giovanni scosse la testa.

“No, macché. Avresti dovuto vederli l'altro giorno… Erano i soliti polipetti: erano quasi disgustosi per quanto erano teneri.

Fanno venire il diabete peggio di te e Filippo” lo prese in giro.

Elia fece per replicare ma, prima che potesse aggiungere altro, il suono del suo cellulare lo portò a estrarre il telefono dalla tasca.

“Mi ha scritto Luca” disse Elia subito dopo.

“Che dice?”

“A quanto pare ha finito i misteriosi giri che doveva fare e vuole sapere dove siamo così ci raggiunge” riassunse velocemente l’altro, rispondendo al messaggio.

Giò annuì, restando in silenzio qualche istante.

“E’ sembrato strano anche a te il messaggio di stamattina?” chiese, dando voce a quella strana sensazione che lo accompagnava da quando quella mattina avevano parlato brevemente con l’amico.

Elia annuì, chiudendo il cellulare e riponendolo in tasca.

“Un po’” ammise, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza.

“Va tutto bene tra lui e Silvia?” domandò ancora Giovanni, imitandolo, cercando allo stesso tempo di non far trasparire la propria preoccupazione.

Elia alzò le spalle.

“Da quello che so sì, ma visto quello che è successo anni fa non ci metto la mano sul fuoco”

Giò annuì ancora una volta.

“Più tardi provo a parlarci…” disse Elia quasi sovrappensiero. “Magari viene fuori che stanno progettando una fuga all’estero e non lo hanno ancora detto a nessuno” aggiunse.

Ancora una volta, Giovanni alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di aprire la portiera e scendere dell’auto.

Nonostante fossero passati anni, Elia e Luca lo prendevano ancora in giro per il modo in cui aveva gestito la sua partenza: di nascosto, organizzando tutto senza far sapere nulla a nessuno, né alla sua famiglia né agli amici di sempre.

Se gli avessero chiesto una spiegazione al suo comportamento, Giovanni probabilmente avrebbe risposto che era spaventato dalla possibilità che gli facessero cambiare idea, o forse dall’idea che qualcuno volesse unirsi a lui.

Perché una cosa che Giò sapeva con assoluta certezza era che aveva bisogno di vivere quell’esperienza da solo: voleva dimostrare a sé stesso di potercela fare senza le persone che gli erano state accanto tutta la vita.

Partire per l’Irlanda non era stata una scelta istintiva.

Giovanni aveva pensato a lungo, nei mesi che avevano preceduto la sua laurea, a cosa avrebbe voluto fare una volta terminati gli studi, ma ogni volta si ritrovava senza risposte, contrariamente a molti dei suoi amici che avevano già le idee chiare al riguardo.

Con l’avvicinarsi della discussione della sua tesi di laurea, Giò aveva capito di aver bisogno di una pausa, di staccare completamente e di allontanarsi per un po’ da Roma e da tutto quello che era sempre stata la sua quotidianità.

Inoltre voleva mettersi alla prova: aveva sempre vissuto con i propri genitori e con suo fratello, Martino era stato al suo fianco fin da quando avevano sei anni e a lui con il tempo si erano aggiunti Elia e Luca, Eva e le ragazze.

Per questo motivo, aveva iniziato a considerare le opzioni disponibili per un periodo di lavoro all’estero; i paesi che lo interessavano maggiormente erano la Francia, l’Irlanda e, spinto dalla pura curiosità, la Norvegia e la Scandinavia.

Lentamente, grazie anche alle informazioni raccolte su internet, la sua idea aveva preso forma, portandolo a scegliere l’Irlanda, in particolare Dublino, e ad iniziare una prima ricerca sommaria tra le varie offerte per le camere in affitto.

In tutte quelle settimane però, non parlò mai ad Eva del suo progetto.

Il primo a saperlo fu Martino.

L’amico di sempre era, ovviamente, rimasto sorpreso dalla notizia: gli aveva chiesto se fosse veramente convinto della sua decisione, ricordandogli che l’Irlanda era un paese notoriamente freddo e dove il cibo consisteva principalmente in patate e cibo fritto.

_“Sei sicuro di riuscire a resistere senza la cucina di tua madre?” gli aveva chiesto._

_“E’ proprio quello che voglio scoprire. Non so cucinare, non so stirare, non so neanche fare una lavatrice… Vivere da solo e in un paese diverso è l’unico modo per imparare._

_O sopravvivo o torno a casa traumatizzato dopo due settimane” aveva risposto Giovanni._

Quando aveva finalmente trovato un appartamento, si era deciso a parlare del suo progetto con Eva.

Durante gli anni dell’università la ragazza aveva scoperto di essere veramente interessata al campo di studio che aveva scelto, anche se inizialmente aveva deciso di studiare Medicina per seguire Sana e per non deludere i propri genitori; era diventata quasi una studentessa modello, grazie anche all’aiuto dell’amica, e fin dal terzo anno aveva capito qual era la specializzazione adatta a lei.

Ortopedia.

_“Così avrò la valvola perfetta per sfogare le frustrazioni e la rabbia” scherzava sempre._

Il giorno in cui Giò aveva parlato ad Eva del proprio programma, erano a casa della ragazza, nella sua camera da letto, e quando Giò ebbe terminato, nella stanza calò un lungo silenzio.

_Eva lo aveva ascoltato attentamente, senza fare domande, sorprendendo Giò che si era aspettato un’interruzione dopo l’altra, e anche uno dei famosi attacchi d’ira della ragazza; invece di fronte a quel silenzio prolungato sentiva montare l’ansia ad ogni minuto che passava._

_All’inizio, lo sguardo di Eva era fermo sul suo volto, ma man mano che Giò procedeva nella sua spiegazione, gli occhi della ragazza erano scivolati fino a posarsi sulle proprie mani abbandonate sul copriletto azzurro._

_Alla fine dopo qualche altro minuto di insostenibile silenzio, Eva aveva rialzato lo sguardo e aveva cercato i suoi occhi._

_“Quanto tempo starai via?” gli aveva chiesto._

_Giò aveva alzato le spalle. Quello era un particolare a cui sinceramente non aveva pensato._

_“Pensavo di fermarvi qualche mese… Massimo sei mesi” aveva risposto._

_Eva aveva annuito._

_“Quindi non ho capito… Vuoi che ci lasciamo?” aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo._

_Questa volta Giò aveva scosso la testa con decisione, allungando una mano per prendere quella di Eva più vicina al letto._

_“Sei matta? No!_

_Io voglio stare con te” aveva ribattuto deciso._

_“Lo sai anche tu quanto è difficile tenere in piedi una relazione a distanza” gli aveva fatto notare Eva rifuggendo il suo sguardo, lasciando finalmente trasparire ciò che la spaventava maggiormente. “Guarda quello che è successo tra me e Fede” aveva aggiunto._

_Giò aveva sospirato frustrato e si era avvicinato leggermente sul letto, sporgendosi in avanti in modo da posare una mano sulla guancia destra di Eva, facendo così incontrare i loro sguardi._

_Quando finalmente i suoi occhi azzurri affondarono in quelli marroni di Eva, Giovanni accennò un sorriso rassicurante._

_“Io non sono Canepallo…” aveva commentato, strappando un piccolo sorriso alla ragazza. “Io ti amo Eva._

_Non metterei mai a rischio quello che abbiamo…Anzi, se devo essere sincero, credo che quest’esperienza ci farà bene” le aveva detto._

_La ragazza aveva aggrottato la fronte, portando Giò ad annuire._

_“Sarà la prova definitiva che siamo destinati a stare insieme._

_Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che eravamo come Marti e Nicco?” le aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo._

_Un lieve sorriso divertito aveva incurvato le labbra di Eva, contagiando anche il ragazzo._

_“Ecco… Scommettiamo che restiamo insieme nonostante la lontananza? Se ho ragione io, quando torno andiamo a convivere” le aveva detto con voce sicura._

_“Non puoi promettere una cosa del genere!” aveva replicato Eva, chiaramente sorpresa dalle sue parole._

_Giò aveva sorriso e alzato le spalle._

_“Perché no?” aveva chiesto chiaramente divertito._

_Eva aveva sospirato leggermente indispettita._

_“Perché Dublino è una città fichissima, piena di ragazze bellissime…” aveva risposto._

_“E allora? Tu sei l’unica roscia del mio cuore” Giò aveva replicato prontamente._

_Eva lo aveva fissato in silenzio qualche secondo prima di sospirare._

_“Sei un coglione…” aveva commentato l’attimo dopo._

_Giò si era avvicinato a lei sul letto finché i loro volti erano stati uno di fronte all’altro, permettendogli di strofinare la punta del naso contro la pelle morbida della guancia sinistra di Eva._

_“E’ un modo carino per dirmi che ti piace il mio programma?” aveva sussurrato, strappando una risata ad Eva._

_Un breve silenzio era calato tra loro, mentre Eva osservava il volto del ragazzo in quella distanza ravvicinata, per poi sospirare nuovamente._

_“Sei mesi, giusto?” gli aveva chiesto in un sussurro._

_Giovanni aveva annuito._

_“Sei mesi e quando torno non ti lascio più”_

_Eva aveva deglutito cercando di non lasciarsi vincere dall’emozione e aveva nascosto il volto nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo, permettendogli di attirarla contro di sé in un abbraccio, sancendo con quel gesto la fine della conversazione._

Alla fine Giovanni era rimasto a Dublino per un anno.

Il primo mese era stato difficile far fronte alle nuove responsabilità, combattere la lontananza e abituarsi a vivere in una città e in un paese completamente diversi.

Ma lentamente Giò aveva trovato una propria dimensione.

Aveva iniziato a lavorare in un pub poco distante da Temple Bar e, anche se le sue serate erano sempre caotiche, riuscì in poco tempo a formare attorno a sè un piccolo gruppo di amici che lo aiutò ad ambientarsi nella città e a trarre il meglio da quella esperienza.

Durante quei mesi, Eva venne a trovarlo diverse volte, compatibilmente con il tirocinio.

Oltre alla ragazza, anche Martino e Niccolò ed Elia e Luca vennero a trovarlo durante le vacanze di Natale, evitando così che Giò passasse il Natale da solo.

Quell’esperienza fu sicuramente formativa per Giovanni, aiutandolo a capire fin dove poteva spingersi con le proprie forze prima di crollare, mettendolo di fronte alle proprie carenze in fatto di economia domestica e soprattutto aiutandolo a capire cosa volesse fare una volta tornato in Italia: avrebbe aperto un pub irlandese _._ Nel cuore di Roma.

I dodici mesi del suo soggiorno irlandese erano volati e, nonostante avesse ricevuto un’offerta che gli avrebbe permesso di fermarsi a Dublino per altri sei mesi, Giovanni aveva capito che era arrivato il momento di tornare a casa.

Ad accoglierlo all’aeroporto, oltre ai suoi amici, aveva trovato Eva.

_Quando le porte degli arrivi dell’aeroporto di Fiumicino si erano aperte per lasciarlo passare, Giò aveva riconosciuto subito i suoi amici._

_I Contrabbandieri e Niccolò erano in prima fila sulla destra e, incuranti della gente attorno a loro che li osservava con aria incuriosita, tenevano tra le mani un lungo striscione su cui era scritto a lettere grandi e nere “_ **MR. GIOVANNI GARAU WITH THE U”**.

_Alla vista del cartello, Giò si era lasciato scappare una risata prima di scuotere la testa sconsolata._

_“Siete veramente dei coglioni…” aveva commentato una volta a pochi passi dai ragazzi._

_Senza rispondere, i ragazzi lo avevano circondato in un grande abbraccio di gruppo facendogli capire con quel semplice gesto che i Contrabbandieri avevano sentito la sua mancanza quasi quanto lui aveva sentito la loro._

_“E’ tornato mamma Garau!” aveva commentato Elia, cercando di mascherare con l’ironia la propria commozione, provocando le risate degli altri e attirando ancora una volta lo sguardo curioso della gente._

_Giò aveva sciolto il loro abbraccio e si era guardato intorno, incontrando subito lo sguardo di Eva, ferma a pochi passi di distanza._

_Alla vista della ragazza, un sorriso aveva illuminato il volto di Giovanni, mentre una sensazione di calma ed un senso di appartenenza si diffondeva dentro di lui; incurante dello zaino ancora sulle sue spalle e della valigia che aveva abbandonato dietro di sé, Giò aveva fatto i pochi passi che lo separavano da Eva e le aveva stretto le braccia attorno alla vita sollevandola leggermente da terra._

_All’istante, le braccia della ragazza si erano allacciate alle sue spalle, ed il volto sorridente di Eva si era chinato verso il suo fino a far incontrare le loro labbra per il primo bacio dopo due mesi di lontananza._

_A Giò quel bacio era sembrato infinito, anche se probabilmente era durato soltanto pochi minuti, interrotto come al solito dalle frecciatine dei loro amici, ma era stato la conferma che d’ora in avanti niente li avrebbe più separati._

_Una nuova fase della sua vita stava per iniziare e Giovanni era pronto a viverla con Eva al suo fianco._

**21 dicembre 12.15**

“Sei sicuro che non è un problema per Filo se piombiamo tutti a casa vostra?” chiese

Giovanni, una mano stretta a quella più piccola di Ginevra e lo sguardo verso Elia che camminava poco distante da lui in direzione dell’auto parcheggiata.

I due uomini avevano per il momento salutato Luca, che si era diretto verso la zona del parcheggio dove aveva lasciato il motorino, con la promessa di rincontrarsi sotto casa Santini-Sava.

A quella domanda, Elia inarcò un sopracciglio e si lasciò scappare una piccola risata.

“E da quando? Credi veramente che Filo dica di no alla possibilità di passare del tempo con Paperina?”

Giò annuì lentamente, consapevole di aver fatto una domanda stupida.

“E che non vorrei interrompere il confessionale” disse l’attimo dopo.

Elia alzò gli occhi al cielo e, estratto il cellulare dalla tasca, mandò velocemente un messaggio al compagno.

“Devi fare qualcosa per questa tua gelosia…” lo prese bonariamente in giro il moro fermandosi accanto all’auto.

“Ancora… Ma perché pensate tutti che sono geloso?” Giò domandò sbloccando l’antifurto e aprendo la portiera del sedile posteriore per far salire la figlia.

Dopo essersi assicurato che Ginevra avesse allacciato la cintura di sicurezza in modo corretto, Giovanni chiuse la portiera e si affrettò a sedersi al posto di guida.

“Va bene, forse gelosia è un termine troppo forte. Diciamo che non ti piace non essere al corrente di quello che succede nella vita di Marti” commentò Elia in risposta alla sua domanda precedente.

Questa volta Giò fu costretto a dar ragione all’amico.

Per quanto gli desse fastidio ammetterlo, non gli piaceva essere tenuto all’oscuro di quello che succedeva nella vita dei suoi amici; ogni volta che i ragazzi avevano nascosto qualcosa agli altri si era sempre trattato di qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso, estremamente doloroso e con un forte potenziale distruttivo.

Era stato così per Martino ed il suo coming out ai tempi del liceo, per Elia e il suo autolesionismo e anche per Luca e la sua rottura con Silvia a tutt’oggi avvolta nel mistero.

Per questo Giovanni si ritrovò a sospirare frustrato e ad incontrare lo sguardo di Elia prima di alzare le spalle.

“Abbiamo detto niente più segreti, no?” disse, certo che quelle parole fossero sufficienti per far capire all’altro cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Come si era aspettato, Elia annuì senza aggiungere altro, posando una mano sulla spalla sinistra di Giò in un gesto di conforto.

Per rompere quel silenzio pesante, Giò accese il motore e si concentrò sulla guida, cercando di svuotare la mente dai cattivi pensieri: non gli piaceva ricordare perché si erano fatti quella promessa.

Non ci pensava quasi mai perché quella promessa ai suoi occhi rappresentava il suo fallimento come amico.

Si era sempre reputato un buon amico, eppure quando Martino prima ed Elia poi avevano avuto bisogno di lui Giò non era riuscito a cogliere i segni in tempo per evitare che la situazione degenerasse: nel caso di Martino c’erano state settimane di isolamento in cui erano apparsi evidenti i segni di un disagio di cui Giò non era riuscito a spiegarsi le cause ed una lite che aveva quasi rischiato di farli a pezzi.

Con Elia… In quel caso sarebbe potuta finire molto peggio.

_Come poteva ancora definirsi un buon amico?_

In un paio di occasioni Giò aveva confessato ai propri amici i sentimenti che provava ogni volta che ripensava a quei momenti così importanti per la loro amicizia e, puntualmente, sia Elia sia Martino avevano cercato di farlo ricredere, dandogli prove concrete di quanto fosse importante nelle loro vite.

Martino specialmente, aveva cercato di fargli capire quanto fosse stato fondamentale il suo ruolo nel percorso che lo aveva portato al coming out, mettendo in evidenza come la sua reazione positiva aveva fatto sì che il ragazzo trovasse il coraggio per affrontare tutto quello che stava succedendo con Niccolò, con i pettegolezzi che iniziavano a circolare per la scuola e permettendogli di vedere il rapporto teso con Elia con un’ottica diversa.

_“Adesso sono certo che se tu avessi avuto una reazione diversa quel giorno io ora probabilmente non sarei qui… oppure sarei un povero frustrato come mio padre”_

Il suono ripetuto del cellulare di Elia allontanò Giò dai propri pensieri, portandolo a lanciare una veloce occhiata all’amico.

“Filo ti ha mandato un vocale” lo informò il moro, un lieve sorriso a distendergli le labbra.

L’attimo dopo nell’auto risuonò la voce chiara e leggermente seccata di Filippo.

“Garau vedi di portare subito qui la mia nipotina preferita che ho già messo la pentola sul fuoco! E smettila di farti i film mentali!”

Incapace di trattenersi, Giò si lasciò scappare una risata prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“ZIO FILO!” esclamo Ginevra, sentendo la voce di Filippo.

Elia sorrise e si voltò leggermente sul sedile per lanciare uno sguardo verso la bambina.

“Paperina mandiamo un messaggio a zio Filo” disse Elia riaprendo la chat che aveva con il compagno.

Giò ridacchiò sentendo l’entusiastica risposta della figlia e scosse la testa in un gesto fintamente sconsolato.

“Cosa devo dirgli?” domandò la bambina ad Elia.

“Digli che stiamo arrivando” Elia suggerì. “E che è il tuo zio preferito” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

“Vuoi far scoppiare una guerra tra Rose e Jack?” Giò domandò senza allontanare lo sguardo dalla strada dinanzi a sé.

Elia rise e alzò le spalle, un’espressione angelica in volto.

“Chi io??”

“Sei pronta Paperina?” domandò nuovamente alla bambina.

Ginevra annuì ed Elia fece partire il vocale, avvicinandolo alla bambina.

“Ciao zio Filo! Stiamo arrivando ed io ho tanta fame…” iniziò Ginevra con voce allegra.

“Sei il mio zio preferito” le suggerì sottovoce Elia.

“Sei il mio zio preferito” Ginevra ripeté l’attimo dopo mentre nei sedili anteriori Giovanni ed Elia cercavano di trattenere le risate.

“Mandagli un bacino” disse ancora il moro.

L’attimo dopo la bambina scoccò un bacio nel microfono, prima che Elia mettesse fine al messaggio vocale inviandolo subito dopo al compagno.

“Certo siete proprio fatti l’uno per l’altro” commentò Giò, osservando il sorriso che incurvava le labbra piene di Elia.

Il sorriso di Elia aumentò, quasi l’altro gli avesse fatto un enorme complimento.

“Vero? E’ quello che penso anche io” rispose inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.

Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo e per qualche istante nell’auto calò il silenzio; approfittando di un semaforo rosso, Giovanni controllò nuovamente Ginevra nello specchietto retrovisore, trovandola impegnata a giocare con le Barbie che aveva portato con sé per poi lanciare un nuovo sguardo veloce verso Elia, sorprendendosi quando lo vide concentrato e con gli occhi fissi dinanzi a sé.

“Che c’è zi? Sei diventato serio tutto d’un tratto” Giò domandò, lo sguardo di nuovo sulla strada.

Elia restò qualche altro istante in silenzio, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e voltarsi leggermente sul sedile verso di lui.

“C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti…O meglio una domanda che vorrei farti” Elia disse cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Giovanni aggrottò leggermente la fronte e restò in attesa.

“Mi devo preoccupare?” chiese quando le parole di Elia non ebbero alcun seguito.

Il moro scosse la testa.

“No, no… Sto solo cercando le parole giuste…

Quando… quando hai capito che era il momento giusto per fare la proposta ad Eva?” Elia chiese tutto d’un fiato.

Giò aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“In che senso?”

Elia sospirò frustrato.

“C’è stato un momento in particolare in cui hai capito che volevi sposarla?” elaborò il moro.

Giovanni alzò le spalle.

“Beh, di solito queste cose si capiscono…” commentò.

“Non mi sei di nessun aiuto, lo sai?” ribatté Elia leggermente frustrato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli folti.

Ormai erano nelle vicinanze di casa Santini-Sava e, approfittando di un nuovo semaforo rosso, Giò si voltò per osservare attentamente il volto dell’amico.

“Fammi capire: stiamo facendo un discorso ipotetico, giusto?” domandò.

Elia espirò profondamente e abbassò per un istante lo sguardo sulle mani abbandonate in grembo portando Giovanni a strabuzzare gli occhi per l’incredulità.

_Possibile?_

“Direi piuttosto che è un ipotesi abbastanza concreta…” rispose infine.

“Quanto concreta?” Giò domandò mentre le labbra piene si incurvavano in un sorriso.

“Abbastanza concreta da comprare un anello” Elia confessò imbarazzato.

Il suono di un clacson alle loro spalle costrinse Giò a riportare la propria attenzione alla strada, ricominciando a guidare.

“Zì! Ma è una notizia fantastica! Però se devo essere sincero, credevo che tra tutti e due sarebbe stato Filo a fare la proposta” commentò.

Elia rise e annuì.

“Comprensibile…” commentò.

“Cos’è che ti ha fatto prendere questa decisione?” chiese Giò iniziando a cercare parcheggio.

Solitamente avrebbe fatto scendere Elia e Ginevra e poi avrebbe iniziato la ricerca del parcheggio ma questa volta, consapevole dell’importanza della conversazione, si mise subito alla ricerca di un posto libero per le strade limitrofe all’appartamento di Elia e Filippo.

“In un certo senso l’ho sempre saputo…

Voglio dire, quando ci siamo messi insieme sapevo che era una decisione definitiva per entrambi a meno che uno di noi due cambiasse idea improvvisamente o che si presentassero delle situazioni estreme” iniziò Elia, inumidendo leggermente il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

“Poi con il passare degli anni ho avuto la conferma che eravamo fatti l’uno per l’altro ma soltanto negli ultimi mesi ho iniziato a rifletterci sempre più spesso: mi ha sempre dato fastidio dover chiamare Filippo il “mio compagno”, o dover spiegare ogni volta il nostro legame quando incontriamo persone nuove” continuò il moro per poi alzare le spalle.

“Un po’ di tempo fa ne ho parlato con la mia terapista e anche lei pensa che sia un’idea più che buona…Per questo mi sono deciso a comprare l’anello” concluse.

Giovanni lo osservò di sfuggita prima di sorridere nuovamente.

“Papo io ho fame!”

La voce di Ginevra mise momentaneamente fine alla conversazione, portando Giovanni a posare lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore per osservare brevemente la bambina: era chiaro che iniziava a spazientirsi.

Doveva trovare un parcheggio il prima possibile, oppure tornare indietro per far sì che Elia e Ginevra iniziassero a salire.

“Amore cinque minuti che papà trova parcheggio e poi andiamo subito da zio Filippo” le disse, sperando che questo bastasse per il momento a calmarla.

Dal sedile posteriore Ginevra sbuffò per poi voltarsi per guardare il panorama fuori dal finestrino, permettendo così a Giovanni di riprendere il discorso interrotto poco prima.

“Se sei convinto al punto da comprare l’anello perché mi hai fatto quella domanda?

Credevi che avrei cercato di dissuaderti?” lo prese in giro.

Elia scosse la testa.

“No, certo che no…Ma sei l’unica persona sposata che conosco…O meglio, l’unica persona di cui mi fido implicitamente, sposata felicemente da diversi anni”

Giò accennò un sorriso e, dopo aver finalmente trovato un posto libero iniziò le manovre di parcheggio.

“Comunque tu non hai risposto alla mia domanda” gli fece notare Elia.

In risposta, Giò aggrottò la fronte prima di ricordare le parole dell’amico che avevano dato inizio alla conversazione.

“Eh, in realtà non è una domanda facile… E poi in parte ti sei risposto da solo” commentò prima di far cadere il silenzio per un breve istante. “Per quanto mi riguarda, posso dirti che ho capito di voler sposare Eva fin da quando l’ho vista all’aeroporto al mio ritorno da Dublino” aggiunse.

Quelle parole portarono Elia ad incurvare le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa.

“Ma al tuo ritorno da Dublino siete andati a convivere”

Giò annuì.

“Se glielo avessi chiesto allora, Eva mi avrebbe detto di no: era impegnata con il tirocinio, era sempre in ospedale…

E poi io dovevo ancora aprire il pub.

Alla fine è stato meglio così” concluse spegnendo l’auto.

L’attimo dopo si voltò leggermente sul sedile per lanciare uno sguardo all’amico.

“Sai già quando glielo chiederai?” domandò curioso.

“Ho una mezza idea… L’altro giorno ne ho parlato con Eleonora e lei mi ha suggerito di farlo quando saremo a New York, magari sull’ Empire State Building.

Quindi credo che se ne parlerà alla fine di febbraio” gli disse.

Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Mamma mia quanto sei scontato zi!” commentò.

“Scherzi? Hai idea di quanto sia romantica una cosa del genere? Filippo mi amerà per il resto della vita soltanto per questa botta di romanticismo presa direttamente da uno dei film che ama tanto.

Inoltre, passerà i prossimi quindici anni a raccontarlo a chiunque” replicò Elia prontamente, impegnato a slacciare la cintura di sicurezza.

Giovanni rise, ritrovando nella descrizione dell’altro l’immagine perfetta di Filippo.

“E poi non tutti possiamo cavarcela con un concerto” lo prese in giro il moro subito dopo prima di aprire la portiera dal lato del passeggero e scendere dall’auto.

Ancora una volta Giovanni alzò gli occhi al cielo, come faceva ogni volta che i suoi amici lo prendevano in giro per il modo in cui aveva fatto la proposta di matrimonio ad Eva.

_Ma era forse colpa sua se quello era l’unico modo in cui era certo di far colpo sulla donna ed ottenere una risposta positiva?_

Al suo ritorno da Dublino, lui ed Eva erano andati a convivere nel giro di pochi mesi, tenendo fede alla promessa che si erano fatti prima della sua partenza.

Dopo l’iniziale euforia, i due avevano dovuto trovare il proprio equilibrio trovandosi a fare i conti con i turni massacranti di Eva e l’inizio dei lavori al locale vicino al Colosseo che Giovanni aveva trovato grazie all’aiuto di Filippo e della sua rete di conoscenze.

Nei primi mesi della loro convivenza la giovane coppia riusciva a vedersi soltanto per pochi minuti al mattino o la sera, ma il più delle volte erano troppo assonnati o stanchi per riuscire ad avere una conversazione degna di quel nome.

Ma entrambi erano consapevoli che quello era soltanto un momento difficile e che presto avrebbero avuto più tempo da dedicare all’altro e per questo avevano stretto i denti, cercando di far sentire la propria vicinanza all’altro attraverso piccoli gesti: ogni mattina prima di andare in ospedale, Eva prese l’abitudine di lasciare dei piccoli messaggi per Giò nelle tasche della sua giacca o accanto alla moka.

Poche parole che contenevano tutto l’amore che la donna continuava a provare per Giovanni nonostante il passare degli anni.

Allo stesso modo, il sentimento che l’uomo provava per Eva si manifestava in modo più concreto: facendo tesoro dell’esperienza all’estero, Giò si occupava di gran parte dei lavori domestici, preoccupandosi che i camici e i vestiti di Eva fossero sempre lavati ed in ordine, e preparando il pranzo per Eva ogni volta che poteva.

I loro ritmi caotici avevano iniziato a rallentare otto mesi dopo l’inizio della loro convivenza con l’apertura ufficiale del “Finnegan’s”, il pub irlandese di Giovanni.

_La sua creatura._

Il sogno che pian piano si era trasformato in realtà.

La sera dell’inaugurazione, Giò si era guardato intorno nel locale, pieno dei suoi amici e dei loro conoscenti, e aveva capito che un altro tassello della sua vita era andato al suo posto.

Ora poteva concentrare tutte le sue forze sul suo prossimo obiettivo.

E, vedendo la figura di Eva tra la folla, impegnata in una conversazione con Federica e una collega dell’ospedale, Giovanni non aveva avuto il minimo dubbio su quale sarebbe stato.

**Avrebbe chiesto ad Eva di sposarlo.**

**Presto le avrebbe fatto una proposta di matrimonio così romantica da lasciarla senza parole…**

Ma i suoi piani avevano subito una battuta d’arresto, legata ovviamente al tirocinio di Eva e al suo pub.

Mentre Eva terminava il tirocinio e iniziava a lavorare all’Ospedale S. Giovanni, Giò per i dodici mesi seguenti l’apertura del pub si concentrò quasi esclusivamente sul proprio locale, occupandosi di ogni minimo particolare, dalla contabilità all’acquisto della merce, passando ovviamente per la cura e promozione del locale.

A posteriori l’uomo si rendeva conto di non essere stato né un buon amico né un gran compagno per Eva, ma fortunatamente sia i suoi amici sia la donna lo avevano capito e perdonato, arrivando a passare le loro serate libere al locale in modo da stargli accanto e fargli dimenticare per qualche ore il lavoro.

Alla fine, dopo mesi di duro lavoro, Giò aveva capito di aver bisogno di una mano nella gestione del pub e si era deciso ad assumere un assistente manager.

Dopo quella decisione i suoi ritmi erano decisamente rallentati permettendogli così di ricominciare a pensare a quella proposta di matrimonio che aveva accantonato quasi un anno prima.

Ma prima di tutto aveva bisogno di un anello.

_Si era fatto accompagnare da Marti e Niccolò._

_Martino era stato il primo a cui aveva confessato il suo desiderio ma, consapevole di come l’amico fosse privo di una qualsiasi vena romantica se non con il compagno, Giò aveva preteso che ci fosse anche Nicco dal gioielliere._

_Del resto lo sapevano tutti chi fosse il vero romantico tra i due…_

_“Non capisco perché la fai tanto complicata. In fondo non è la prima volta che regali un anello ad Eva” aveva commentato Martino poco prima di entrare dal gioielliere._

_Giò aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Nicco che si era limitato ad alzare le spalle._

_“Non sarà la prima volta, ma sicuramente non le ho mai chiesto di sposarmi._

_Quindi… deve essere perfetto!” aveva replicato._

_Marti aveva accennato un sorriso sarcastico._

_“Giusto…Perché anche se state insieme da secoli, è chiaro che se scegli un anello di merda Eva ti dice di no” lo aveva preso in giro._

_“Dai Marti smettila! Non preoccuparti Giò, ti aiuto io” si era intromesso Nicco, portando l’altro a tirare un sospiro di sollievo._

_Ed in effetti era stato proprio Niccolò ad aiutarlo nella scelta dell’anello perfetto, molto più del gioielliere; era stato Nicco a trovare l’anello, seminascosto nelle file di anelli di fidanzamento che il gioielliere aveva fatto vedere loro: un anello d’oro bianco, con tre piccoli diamanti._

_Un anello elegante e per niente vistoso. Proprio come Eva._

_“Passato, presente e futuro” aveva commentato Niccolò con un lieve sorriso, poggiando una mano sulla spalla destra di Giò mentre questi osservava la disposizione particolare dei tre diamanti._

_“Sei ufficialmente il mio nuovo migliore amico” aveva risposto Giò, strappando una risata a Niccolò ed un esclamazione offesa da parte di Martino._

_“E’ questo il ringraziamento per tanti anni di amicizia?” gli aveva chiesto, fingendosi offeso._

_Giò si era limitato a lanciargli uno sguardo._

_“Se non stai attento va a finire che ti ruba anche il ruolo da testimone…” lo aveva minacciato bonariamente._

_Se per la scelta dell’anello si era rivolto a Nicco e Marti, per la proposta di matrimonio, Giò sapeva che c’era una sola persona in grado di aiutarlo._

_Elia._

_Quando aveva spiegato la sua idea all’amico, Elia lo aveva guardato incredulo per qualche istante prima di sospirare frustrato._

_“Tu hai idea da quanto tempo non prendo in mano un basso? E’ seppellito sotto strati e strati di polvere!” gli aveva chiesto._

_Giò aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, sentendo la frustrazione e l’ansia montare dentro di sé._

_“Non ti sto chiedendo di inventare una melodia su due piedi! Devi solo imparare gli accordi di tre canzoni…Anzi due e mezza perché “Gaetano” la devi soltanto accennare” aveva ribattuto._

_Ancora una volta Elia aveva sospirato, però Giò era riuscito a leggere sul suo volto come le sue parole fossero riuscite a convincerlo._

_“Sia chiaro però…Lo faccio soltanto per Eva. Del resto è palese che io canto mille volte meglio di te…” aveva concesso alla fine, un sorriso divertito a distendergli le labbra piene._

_Giovanni gli aveva dato una leggera spinta e i due amici si erano lasciati andare ad una risata prima di mettersi d’accordo sui dettagli._

Era stato difficile organizzare la proposta di matrimonio senza che Eva si accorgesse di nulla, anche se un paio di volte la donna aveva osservato con diffidenza la valanga di messaggi che arrivavano sul suo cellulare, remore di quello che era successo in passato, arrivando ad insospettirsi per il comportamento circospetto di Giò riguardo ad alcuni messaggi vocali e ad alcune telefonate.

_“Mi devo preoccupare?” gli aveva chiesto una sera, dopo che Giovanni aveva chiuso una telefonata con Elia che lo aveva portato ad uscire dal salotto per venti minuti._

_“Ma ti pare? Lo sai come è fatto Elia… Ogni volta che conosce un tipo nuovo inizia a fare paragoni con Filippo ed entra in paranoia” aveva risposto prontamente Giò, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano e posando un braccio sulle sue spalle per attirarla a sé._

_Eva lo aveva fissato per qualche istante in silenzio._

_“Me lo diresti se c’è qualcosa che non va, vero?” aveva aggiunto poi con voce seria._

_Giovanni aveva annuito altrettanto serio, avvicinando il volto a quello della compagna per un bacio dolce._

_“Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti” aveva risposto, allontanando il volto da quello di Eva la distanza necessaria per affondare nei suoi occhi e mostrarle la propria sincerità._

Quel piccolo scambio aveva fatto capire a Giovanni che doveva affrettare i tempi.

Così aveva messo pressione ad Elia affinché imparasse più in fretta le due canzoni che gli aveva chiesto e, quando era stato certo del prossimo giorno libero di Eva, aveva organizzato una serata open mic al pub, invitando i loro amici.

_Nonostante fosse sicuro al 99,9% della risposta di Eva, quella sera Giovanni era terribilmente nervoso._

_Fin dal suo arrivo al pub nel pomeriggio, ogni mezz’ora aveva controllato che l’anello fosse nella tasca sinistra dei pantaloni, che l’attrezzatura fosse in ordine e perfettamente funzionante e che nel locale ci fosse tutto il necessario per una grande serata._

_Fortunatamente i ragazzi erano arrivati un paio d’ore prima degli altri per evitare che perdesse completamente la testa per colpa dell’ansia._

_Approfittando dei pochi avventori nel locale aveva costretto Elia a fare diverse prove, per essere certo che sapesse perfettamente gli accordi e le parole delle canzoni fin quando Martino non era intervenuto in soccorso dell’amico._

_“Direi che può bastare, non credi? Va a finire che Elia sbrocca e se ne va”_

_Seduto ad uno degli sgabelli accanto al bancone, Giò aveva chinato leggermente la testa per poi annuire._

_“Hai ragione, lo so che hai ragione… E’ solo che voglio sia tutto perfetto” aveva commentato._

_“Di questo non devi preoccuparti” era intervenuto Luca, sistemandosi alla sua destra posando una mano sulla sua spalla sinistra. “Eva ti direbbe di sì anche se le chiedessi di sposarti ad un tavolino del McDonalds” aveva commentato, provocando la risata degli altri._

_“Probabile… Ma poi mi tirerebbe in faccia il vassoio”_

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Avreste comunque qualcosa da raccontare ai vostri figli” aveva replicato._

_Giò aveva fissato l’amico con un’espressione sbalordita sul volto._

_“Per il momento preoccupiamoci della proposta…Mi sembra un po’ azzardato parlare di figli”_

_Martino e Niccolò avevano riso in risposta alla sue parole._

_“Se, va beh… Lo sappiamo tutti che tempo un anno dal matrimonio, ci ritroveremo qui a festeggiare il vostro primo figlio” aveva commentato Martino._

_“Abbiamo anche fatto una scommessa al riguardo” Niccolò aveva confessato sincero._

_Giovanni aveva mosso lo sguardo sui suoi amici, ricevendo in risposta quattro identici cenni d’assenso che lo portarono a scuotere la testa incredulo._

_“Siete delle merde!”_

_Lentamente il locale si era riempito dei loro amici e degli avventori abituali e per la prima ora, Giò si era concentrato sui propri clienti cercando di allontanare la mente da quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco; inoltre aveva aperto la serata open mic permettendo così a chiunque volesse di prenotarsi, riservando però lo spazio tra le 23,30 e le 23,45 per Elia._

_Si era talmente immerso nel proprio lavoro dietro il bancone che, alla fine, il tempo era volato senza che se ne accorgesse ed era stato soltanto grazie all’arrivo di Luca e Martino davanti al bancone che si era ricordato cosa dovesse fare._

_“E’ ora!” gli aveva detto Luca._

_Giò aveva annuito e aveva fatto un cenno a Jack, il suo assistente manager perché si occupasse degli ordini._

_Dopodiché era uscito da dietro il bancone e si era diretto verso il piccolo ripostiglio per prendere la propria chitarra, approfittando del fatto che Eva era immersa in una conversazione con le ragazze._

_Una volta recuperato lo strumento era tornato nella sala e aveva fatto un cenno con il capo a Martino; l’attimo dopo questi si era avvicinato al palco e aveva stretto il microfono nella mano destra._

_“Scusate…Salve a tutti!” aveva detto l’uomo, attirando l’attenzione di gran parte dei presenti su di sé._

_“Vorrei chiedervi un attimo di attenzione… Il prossimo numero è un po’ particolare, perché è fatto su richiesta e perché le nostre voci non sono molto intonate…” aveva aggiunto Martino._

_“Parla per te!” lo aveva interrotto Elia, salendo sul palco alle sue spalle, provocando la risata dei presenti._

_“MARTINO SEI TUTTI NOI!” aveva urlato Federica dal pubblico, accompagnata dall’applauso di incoraggiamento dei loro amici e dalle risate degli altri avventori._

_Marti aveva ridacchiato e aveva lanciato un bacio in direzione dell’amica, prima di voltarsi e afferrare uno sgabello._

_Si era seduto di fronte al microfono ed era rimasto in attesa che Elia collegasse il basso e si sistemasse a sua volta davanti al secondo microfono._

_Soltanto quando tutto fu pronto, Elia gli rivolse un cenno con il capo ed iniziò a suonare._

_Dopo i primi accordi, il pubblico nel locale riconobbe la canzone al punto che nel locale risuonarono i primi applausi._

_Gaetano mi ha detto che viviamo nel ghetto_  
_Ma nel mentre io penso che  
Se io dormissi disteso sul tuo lato del letto io forse sarai te_

_I due uomini cantarono la canzone mettendo la stessa passione nella loro voce proprio come avevano fatto durante un pomeriggio al mare di tanti anni prima._

_E, proprio come allora, i due avevano terminato la canzone alla fine del primo ritornello ricevendo in risposta gli applausi del pubblico._

_Sulla scia degli applausi, Martino si era alzato in piedi e aveva lanciato uno sguardo verso Eva, strizzandole l’occhio in un gesto complice, incapace di trattenere un sorriso felice notando immediatamente l’espressione confusa della donna in risposta a quello che era appena successo sul palco._

_Subito dopo, Marti si era voltato ed era sceso dal palco e al suo posto era salito Giovanni, accolto anche lui dagli applausi e dalle urla dei suoi amici e delle persone presenti nel locale._

_Cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico, Giò aveva preso un respiro profondo mentre allontanava lo sgabello e si era sistemato davanti al microfono per poi lanciare un veloce sguardo ad Elia, ricevendo in risposta un cenno d’assenso._

_Solo allora i due avevano iniziato a suonare di nuovo e, ancora una volta tutto il pubblico aveva riconosciuto subito di che canzone si trattava._

_È nell'aria ancora il tuo profumo_

_Dolce, caldo, morbido_

_Come questa sera_

_Mentre tu_

_Mentre tu_

_Non ci sei più_

_Inizialmente Giovanni aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sulle corde della propria chitarra, quasi avesse paura di dimenticare improvvisamente gli accordi della canzone, ma dopo pochi attimi aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva cercato Eva tra la folla, in modo che le parole della canzone arrivassero dritte al cuore della donna._

_E questa sera nel letto metterò_

_Qualche coperta in più_

_Perché se no, se no avrò freddo_

_Senza averti sempre_

_Senza averti sempre addosso_

_Durante i mesi in cui aveva vissuto a Dublino, Giovanni aveva dedicato più volte quella canzone alla propria compagna, cercando di dare voce alla propria solitudine e alla sensazione di vuoto che provava a causa della loro separazione._

_Ed Eva sembrava aver capito perfettamente i sentimenti collegati a quella canzone._

_In un’occasione in particolare, la donna gli aveva mandato una foto in cui appariva pronta per andare a dormire ed il lato del letto di solito occupato da Giò era coperto da una montagna di trapunte._

_Per accompagnare la foto, la donna aveva scritto “ **ho davvero freddo a non averti sempre addosso** ”._

_Ed ora, fermo su quel palco mentre cantava quella canzone davanti a tutti, gli occhi di Giovanni erano fissi in quelli di Eva, per osservare la reazione che quelle parole avevano sulla compagna._

_Lentamente sul volto di Eva si erano alternate confusione, commozione e amore, mentre un sorriso aveva addolcito il suo viso portando Giò a sorridere a sua volta._

_Presto la canzone era terminata e Giovanni si era voltato per la terza volta verso Elia, sentendo montare nuovamente l’ansia dentro sé._

_Quello era il momento clou della serata: alla fine della terza canzone, sarebbe sceso dal palco e avrebbe chiesto ad Eva di sposarlo._

_Avvertendo l’agitazione dell’amico Elia gli aveva rivolto un cenno con il capo, proprio mentre dal pubblico Luca e Martino avevano dato inizio ad un nuovo fragoroso applauso._

_“GRANDE GARAU!” era risuonata la voce di Martino._

_Giovanni si era voltato verso il pubblico e aveva preso un respiro profondo, mentre Elia restava in attesa di un suo segnale._

_“Quello che potremmo fare io e te”_

_Quella canzone, forse più di tutte le altre rappresentava perfettamente la sua storia con Eva._

_Negli ultimi anni l’avevano ascoltata centinaia di volte, l’avevano cantata a squarciagola mentre erano in macchina, incuranti degli sguardi delle persone nelle auto accanto, e alcune volte l’avevano ballata nella loro cucina, stretti l’uno all’altra._

_Per Giovanni quella canzone racchiudeva il passato, con i loro vari tentativi durante l’adolescenza che erano finiti in modo disastroso, ed il loro futuro._

_“Quello che potremmo fare io e te_  
_Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno  
Però ne sono sicuro  
Quello che potremmo fare io e te  
Non si può neanche immaginare”_

_Proprio come diceva Vasco, e come aveva detto anche lui anni fa, Giovanni era fermamente convinto che insieme lui ed Eva fossero una forza invincibile._

_Capaci di conquistare qualsiasi cosa si mettessero in testa e di superare ogni ostacolo._

_E negli ultimi anni lo avevo dimostrato: avevano realizzato tutti i loro obiettivi._

_Sempre insieme, sostenendosi l’uno con l’altro._

_“Io e te, io e te_  
_Dentro a un bar a bere e a ridere  
Io e te, io e te  
A crescere bambini, avere dei vicini  
Io e te, io e te  
Sdraiati su un divano  
Parlar del più e del meno  
Io e te, io e te  
Come nelle favole”_

_Era stato soltanto durante quella canzone che Eva aveva iniziato a capire che c’era un disegno nascosto dietro quella performance inaspettata._

_La donna aveva aggrottato la fronte e lo aveva fissato con un’espressione confusa che si era rafforzata ulteriormente quando Giovanni, al termine della canzone nonostante Elia continuasse a suonare, era sceso dal palco e le si era avvicinato fino a fermarsi davanti a lei._

_Lo sguardo di Eva si era mosso velocemente da Elia a Giò alle ragazze sedute accanto a lei con un’espressione altrettanto incredula, prima di ritornare a fissare Giovanni proprio nel momento in cui l’uomo, incurante del pubblico attorno a loro, si inginocchiava._

_Mentre le persone attorno a loro si erano lasciate andare a diverse esclamazioni di sorpresa, Eva aveva notato per la prima volta la piccola scatola nera che Giovanni stringeva tra le dita della mano destra e aveva strabuzzato gli occhi._

_“Giò…”_

_“Eva…”_

_I due ragazzi avevano parlato contemporaneamente e, notando l’emozione nella voce e sul volto di Giò, Eva era tornata in silenzio in attesa che l’uomo continuasse._

_Mentre il suo cuore batteva impazzito nel petto e le mani iniziavano a sudare, Giò aveva aperto la scatolina e aveva rialzato lo sguardo sul volto di Eva, affondando nel suo sguardo._

_“Eva, una volta ti ho detto che io e te insieme siamo inarrestabili._

_Adesso dopo sei anni ne ho la certezza… Voglio continuare ad essere inarrestabile insieme a te per il resto della mia vita._

_Eva…Vuoi sposarmi?”_

_Completamente concentrato sul volto di Eva, Giovanni non si rese conto del silenzio che era caduto nel locale in attesa della risposta della donna, ma notò gli occhi marroni di Eva riempirsi di lacrime alle sue parole, vide come il suo labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare per la commozione e come lentamente la donna annuì._

_Prima in un gesto quasi accennato e poi con maggiore sicurezza._

_“Si…si, ti sposo…” aveva risposto in fine con voce piena di lacrime._

_Nell’attimo seguente, Giò si era allungato verso Eva, la mano che non stringeva l’anello contro la guancia sinistra della donna e aveva posato le labbra su quelle di Eva in un bacio in cui cercò di trasmettere tutti i sentimenti che si agitavano dentro di lui: commozione, amore e felicità._

_Mentre le labbra di Eva si dischiudevano in un sorriso felice sotto le sue e cercavano allo stesso tempo di rispondere al bacio, la mano destra della donna si era posata alla base del collo di Giò, attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé, nonostante la posizione scomoda ed il caos che era scoppiato nel locale dopo che la proposta si era conclusa positivamente._

_Quando finalmente Giò aveva allontanato le labbra da quelle di Eva, l’uomo aveva incontrato lo sguardo della fidanzata e aveva strofinato la punta del naso contro quello di Eva, ricevendo in risposta una risata._

_In quel momento, Giovanni aveva dimenticato tutto ciò che lo circondava, completamente perso nello sguardo pieno d’amore della fidanzata e si era reso conto pienamente che ciò che aveva detto era realtà._

_Lui ed Eva erano invincibili insieme._

_Ed ora niente avrebbe più potuto fermarli._

**21 dicembre 17.15**

Quella giornata si era rivelata piena di sorprese.

Mai avrebbe pensato, quando si era alzato quella mattina, che nell’arco di poche ore avrebbe fatto luce sulla misteriosa rottura tra Luca e Silvia di cinque anni prima e soprattutto che si sarebbe trovato a dispensare consigli sul matrimonio per ben due volte nella stessa giornata con due persone diverse.

E ad essere preso in giro per la propria proposta di matrimonio sia da Elia sia da Martino.

Improvvisamente due dei suoi migliori amici sembravano impazienti di regolarizzare le loro unioni il prima possibile.

Muovendo lo sguardo per il salotto e osservando prima Elia e poi Martino, Giovanni si ritrovò a pensare che i prossimi mesi si prospettavano molto lunghi.

Avrebbero dovuto aiutare Martino ad organizzare la proposta di matrimonio poi, se tutto andava come previsto, ci sarebbe stata l’annuncio del matrimonio tra Elia e Filippo e quindi avrebbero avuto ben due matrimoni da organizzare.

_Caos puro…_

Per fortuna i Contrabbandieri non si erano mai tirati indietro davanti a situazioni del genere, anzi sembravano capaci di dare il meglio durante situazioni di stress.

Del resto Giò non poteva dirsi sorpreso della decisione di Martino, anzi era stupito che non fosse successo prima: del resto Martino e Niccolò erano la coppia a cui tutti si ispiravano e che tutti prendevano ad esempio.

Due principi Disney, proprio come li aveva definiti una volta Ginevra.

Immediatamente gli occhi di Giò si misero alla ricerca di sua figlia e la trovarono pochi istanti dopo impegnata in una fitta conversazione con Filippo.

Quei due insieme erano pericolosi… Sicuramente tra poco sua figlia sarebbe corsa da lui con una proposta assurda frutto di quella conversazione.

Nel frattempo, Giovanni si alzò e si avviò verso il terrazzo dove aveva visto sparire Martino pochi minuti prima.

_Sarà al telefono con Niccolò._

Una volta richiusasi la porta del terrazzo alle spalle, Giò riuscì a cogliere le ultime parole della conversazione e lentamente si avvicinò all’amico di sempre sistemandosi alla sua sinistra, entrambe le braccia poggiate sul cornicione.

Soltanto quando ebbe chiuso la telefonata, Martino voltò la testa verso di lui, uno sguardo interrogativo sul volto.

“Come sta Nicco?” domandò Giò.

Marti alzò le spalle.

“Al solito. E’ rientrato da poco dalla sua giornata con Malik e gli altri” rispose.

Giò annuì, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

I due amici restarono in silenzio per un lungo istante e, mentre Giovanni continuò insistentemente a puntare lo sguardo davanti a sé, Martino prese a fissare il profilo dell’amico.

“Che c’è Gio? Sei stranamente silenzioso” disse Martino alla fine.

Giò accennò un sorriso, abbassando lo sguardo per un breve istante prima di scuotere la testa.

“Niente… E’ solo che avevo bisogno di qualche minuto per metabolizzare tutte le notizie di oggi” commentò.

In risposta, Martino si lasciò scappare una risata lieve, prima che le dita della mano destra iniziassero a giocare con un filo allentato della manica del maglione.

“In effetti… Però mamma Garau dovrebbe essere contenta dei progressi fatti dai suoi cuccioli” lo prese bonariamente in giro l’attimo dopo.

Giovanni sospirò e lanciò uno sguardo stizzito all’altro.

“Sei veramente un coglione! Dovrebbero vederti adesso le tue fan! Così si renderebbero conto che non sei altro che un adolescente cresciuto male, altro che John Green italiano!” ribatté.

Ancora una volta, Martino rise, le spalle che si muovevano a scatti per la forza delle sue risate e, osservandolo Giovanni si rese conto che in parte Marti aveva ragione.

“Però, anche se mi pesa ammetterlo, in fondo non hai tutti i torti…” aggiunse l’attimo dopo voltandosi per osservare il volto di Martino.

Questi smise di ridere e, incontrando lo sguardo dell’altro aggrottò la fronte.

“Puoi ripetere?”

“E’ vero. In parte sono davvero fiero di noi: me, te, Elia, Luca.

Tutti noi. Anche Eva e le ragazze”

Ancora in silenzio, Martino continuò a fissare il volto dell’amico chiaramente sorpreso dalle sue parole.

“Una volta, quando eravamo ancora al liceo, Eva mi ha scritto una lettera in cui, tra le altre cose, mi disse che aveva paura di perdere tutto quello che avevamo creato attorno a noi: i Contrabbandieri e le Matte.

E quando ho letto quella lettera mi sono accorto che anche io condividevo la sua paura.

Se ci pensi non siamo rimasti in contatto con molti dei nostri compagni del liceo” aggiunse.

Martino annuì.

“A parte Emma e Chicco Rodi tramite Incanti, ce li siamo persi tutti per strada…Pure il Peccio” concordò Martino.

Giovanni annuì.

“Appunto. Quindi il fatto che dopo diciotto anni siamo ancora tutti qui, siamo ancora amici, è una delle cose di cui vado più fiero.

Siamo una famiglia… Un po’ strana certo, ma siamo decisamente una grande famiglia allargata”

Martino sostenne per qualche istante lo sguardo di Giò, mentre lentamente il suo volto si illuminava per un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Se la metti così, non posso che darti ragione” disse l’attimo dopo.

Per alcuni istanti i due amici scelsero di restare in silenzio, per non sminuire l’importanza di quel momento con commenti fuori luogo o battute stupide, finché Giò non parlò di nuovo.

“Tu piuttosto…Finalmente ti sei deciso a mettere la testa a posto” disse, voltandosi in modo da poggiare la schiena contro il parapetto, le braccia conserte all’altezza del petto.

Martino si lasciò scappare una risatina sarcastica, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e imitando la posizione dell’amico.

“Che posso dirti? Dopo tanti anni, ho capito che è arrivato il momento di mettergli l’anello al dito, prima che rinsavisca e si renda conto del grande errore fatto finora” commentò.

“Come mai adesso?” si ritrovò a chiedere Giò curioso.

Soltanto in quella giornata si era trovato ad affrontare quel discorso prima con Elia e ora con Martino, sorprendendosi di come i suoi amici fossero arrivati alla stessa decisione quasi nello stesso momento dopo anni di vita insieme ai loro partner.

Martino alzò le spalle.

“In realtà, non c’è stato un momento preciso in cui ho capito che volevo sposare Nicco.

E’ stato…E’ stato un susseguirsi di cose.

Non te l’ho mai detto, ma ti ricordi quella volta che Nicco è stato ricoverato sette anni fa dopo quel brutto episodio?” gli domandò, voltando leggermente la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Giò.

Giovanni annuì.

L’episodio in questione era stato uno dei più brutti degli ultimi diciotto anni: nonostante Martino avesse riconosciuto i sintomi, Niccolò era scivolato in un episodio maniacale, sparendo per diversi giorni e gettando il cellulare nel primo cestino della spazzatura.

Alla fine, lo avevano trovato i poliziotti allertati dal responsabile del MACRO che aveva scoperto la presenza di un intruso che si era addormentato su una delle panchine dell’aria ristoro.

Ciò che Martino non aveva mai raccontato ai suoi amici, neanche a Giovanni, era stato il suo arrivo al commissariato dove il poliziotto assegnato al caso non gli aveva permesso di vedere Niccolò in quanto non era “un parente prossimo” e pertanto, Marti era dovuto rimanere in attesa in un corridoio finché non erano arrivati i genitori di Nicco.

Quel giorno al commissariato e il seguente ricovero erano tra le esperienze più brutte della vita di Martino, quasi quanto quella dannata notte a Milano e la maledetta mattina in cui avevano scoperto il segreto di Elia.

“All’epoca, non mi permisero di portarlo a casa, nonostante avessi ripetuto più volte di essere il suo compagno e che Nicco aveva bisogno di me, specialmente dopo un episodio di quella portata” raccontò Martino. “Ma non mi hanno ascoltato.

Hanno aspettato l’arrivo di Anna e Michele…che fondamentalmente hanno ripetuto quello che avevo detto io per le due ore precedenti” aggiunse con voce piena di amarezza.

Una mano di Giò si posò sulla sua spalla sinistra in un silenzioso gesto di conforto e, in risposta, Martino alzò le spalle.

“Questo è solo l’esempio più eclatante… Sapessi quante volte mi hanno guardato in modo strano quando vado a prendere le sue medicine in farmacia.

In parte è per questo che voglio chiedergli di sposarmi… Voglio mandare a fanculo tutti quelli che ci guardano male o bisbigliano ogni volta che camminiamo troppo vicini per la strada o facciamo la spesa al supermercato, tutti quelli che dopo diciotto anni insieme mettono ancora in dubbio la nostra storia perché non è la classica relazione da Mulino bianco” continuò Martino leggermente infervorato.

L’attimo dopo sospirò e si strofinò la punta del naso con due dita, cercando di calmarsi, lo sguardo basso sulla punta delle scarpe.

“Ma fondamentalmente voglio sposarlo perché lo amo. Perché dopo diciotto anni ancora non capisco cosa ci trovi di interessante in me e sinceramente spero non lo capisca mai così sarà costretto a restare tutta la vita insieme a me” disse accennando un sorriso ironico. “Lo amo da quando ero un diciassettenne imbecille e ora l’idea di vivere la mia vita senza di lui mi sembra inconcepibile.

Questi due mesi che siamo stati lontani sono stati una tortura, specialmente dopo che è stato poco bene”

Giò sorrise e gli diede una lieve spinta con la spalla.

“Martino Rametta, romanticone sotto mentite spoglie”

Marti ridacchiò, chiaramente imbarazzato.

“Tutta colpa di Nicco se sono ridotto così” ribatté.

“Magari tra qualche anno ci lascerai tutti a bocca aperta annunciando di volere un figlio” aggiunse Giovanni, lanciando un veloce sguardo all’amico.

Immediatamente Martino scosse la testa.

“Di questo non devi proprio preoccuparti. Non sono fatto per fare il padre.

Mi accontento di essere lo zio preferito di Paperina”

Un sorriso venato di tristezza si dipinse sul volto di Giovanni a quelle parole.

Forse era di parte, visto che non riusciva più ad immaginare la propria vita senza Ginevra, ma Giovanni sentì il cuore stringersi alle parole dell’amico.

“Secondo me non dovresti precluderti nessuna strada.

Non avresti mai detto che un giorno ti saresti sposato, quindi chi può dirlo che un domani non ci sia uno scricciolo che assomiglia a te o a Niccolò?” gli domandò.

Martino lo fissò per qualche istante prima di sorridere per l’ennesima volta in pochi minuti.

“Adesso chi è il romanticone tra me e te?”

Prima che Giovanni potesse ribattere, la porta della terrazza si aprì e, come una palla di cannone, Ginevra corse verso di loro.

“Papo! Papo!” disse fermandosi dinanzi ai due uomini. “Posso restare a dormire qui da zio Filo?” chiese saltellando sulla punta dei piedi.

Giò aggrottò la fronte.

“Zio Filo mi ha promesso che faremo un fortino di cuscini e che guarderemo Frozen! Ti prego papo posso restare a dormire qui?” aggiunse la bambina.

_Tutte cose che possiamo benissimo fare a casa._

“Paperina oggi non possiamo… Abbiamo promesso alla mamma che saremmo ritornati in tempo per cena” le ricordò.

Immediatamente un’espressione scontenta apparve sul volto della bambina, facendola assomigliare in modo incredibile ad Eva.

“Ma papo…”

“E poi domani c’è la festa a casa di zio Marti…”

“A zio Marti non dispiace, vero zio?” domandò prontamente la bambin, spostando lo sguardo sul volto di Martino.

“E soprattutto se resti a dormire qui non potresti indossare il costume di Merida” continuò imperterrito Giò.

Questa volta Ginevra sbuffò, chiaramente frustrata.

“Non è giusto!” replicò battagliera.

Deciso a restare nelle grazie della figlia, Giò si piegò sulle ginocchia per essere alla stessa altezza della bambina e affondò lo sguardo negli occhi di sua figlia, così simili ai suoi.

“Facciamo così: oggi torni a casa con me e passiamo un po’ di tempo con la mamma perché so che le sei mancata mentre era in ospedale.

Poi domani, dopo la festa, ti prometto che ti lascio tornare a casa con zio Filo e zio Elia per il vostro pigiama party”

Chiaramente indecisa se accettare quel compromesso o meno, Ginevra restò in silenzio qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso sul volto del padre prima di alzare le spalle.

“Okay! Vado a dirlo a zio Filo” disse Ginevra pronta a correre nuovamente in casa per dare l’annuncio a Filippo.

“Ah ah… Non mi merito un bacio?” chiese Giò, fermandola prima che potesse scappare via.

In risposta, Ginevra gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli schioccò un bacio sonoro sulla guancia sinistra.

“Grazie papo! Sei il papà migliore del mondo!”

Con il volto seminascosto dai riccioli della figlia, Giovanni sentì la risata soffocata di Martino alle sue spalle e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

L’attimo dopo, Ginevra aveva già sciolto il loro abbraccio per correre dentro casa.

Rizzandosi nuovamente in piedi, Giò vide il volto divertito di Martino e alzò le spalle.

“Certo che è tutta sua madre…” commentò il rosso.

“Non me lo ricordare. Fra una decina d’anni sarà impossibile negarle qualcosa” convenne Giovanni, portando l’amico a scoppiare in una nuova sonora risata.

E Giò si ritrovò a pensare che non vedeva l’ora di vivere ogni istante di quella meravigliosa esperienza.

**21 dicembre 19.20**

“Siamo tornati!”

Senza neanche spogliarsi del cappotto e della sciarpa, Ginevra fece di corsa il piccolo corridoio che collegava il vestibolo ed il salotto e si catapultò sul divano, allacciando entrambe le braccia attorno alle ginocchia di Eva.

Fino a quel momento, Eva si era rilassata sul divano facendo zapping alla tv in attesa che tornassero Giò e Ginevra, ma travolta improvvisamente dal ciclone che si nascondeva sotto le spoglie di sua figlia, Eva si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano e sorrise non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Ginevra.

“Ciao mami” la salutò la bambina.

“Ciao Paperina”

“Mami ho una notizia bellissima!” disse subito dopo Ginevra rizzandosi a sedere sulle ginocchia accanto alla madre sul divano.

Eva aggrottò leggermente la fronte, preferendo restare in silenzio finché non avesse avuto qualche informazione in più.

Contrariamente alla figlia, Giò si era preso del tempo per spogliarsi di giacca sciarpa e scarpe e, ovviamente, nascondere il regalo di Eva e soltanto allora si avviò verso il salotto a passi lenti, concedendo a mamma e figlia qualche istante da sole ed arrivò proprio nel momento in cui Ginevra annunciò la sua grande notizia.

“Domani farò un pigiama party con zio Filo!!” esclamò eccitata battendo le mani.

Eva alzò entrambe le sopracciglia sorpresa e l’attimo dopo si voltò verso Giò a chiedere conferma delle parole della bambina.

In silenzio, Giò annuì.

“E’ una notizia bellissima! Filo lo sa?” chiese Eva l’attimo dopo rivolta a Giovanni.

“E’ stata una sua idea. In realtà avrebbe dovuto essere stasera, ma sono riuscito a far cambiare idea a Paperina” aggiunse l’uomo.

“Devo decidere quali giocattoli portare!” esclamò Ginevra l’istante dopo, scendendo velocemente dal divano pronta a dirigersi nella sua stanza.

“No, prima vai a toglierti il cappotto e la sciarpa, dopodiché ti metti il pigiama e poi potrai scegliere i tuoi giocattoli per il pigiama party di domani” Giovanni disse con voce ferma.

Immediatamente la bambina lanciò uno sguardo verso la madre, sperando che la donna le venisse in soccorso, ma Eva le rispose con un cenno d’assenso.

Sconfitta, Ginevra sbuffò e si avviò a passo di marcia verso il vestibolo.

“Non mi fate mai fare niente di divertente…”

Giò ridacchiò sotto i baffi e si avvicinò al divano dove si lasciò cadere quasi a peso morto accanto ad Eva.

“Quando inizierà a chiedere il motorino, ci penserai tu a discutere con lei” disse l’uomo abbandonando la testa su uno dei cuscini.

Contemporaneamente, Eva gli si avvicinò e si rannicchiò contro di lui, un braccio attorno ai fianchi di Giò e la testa poggiata contro il suo braccio sinistro.

“Esagerato! E poi sai bene quanto me che probabilmente andrà da Martino o da Filippo per convincerli a farsi regalare il motorino” commentò Eva.

Giovanni si lasciò scappare un gemito sconfortato consapevole dell’autenticità di quelle parole.

“Siamo fregati in partenza quindi…”

“Fondamentalmente si” convenne Eva.

La donna strofinò la guancia contro la spalla dell’uomo prima di sospirare, chiaramente soddisfatta della nuova posizione.

“Come è andata con le ragazze?” domandò Giò l’attimo dopo.

“Bene. Sana mi ha aiutato a scegliere gli ultimi regali che mi mancavano e poi Silvia ci ha raggiunto per pranzo” raccontò.

“Sì anche Luchino si è unito a noi”

Eva mosse la testa sulla spalla di Giò in modo da incontrare il suo sguardo e lo fissò con aria confusa.

“C’era qualcosa di strano in lui?” gli domandò.

Giovanni aggrottò la fronte.

“In che senso?” chiese a sua volta, anche se aveva il vago sospetto di sapere a cosa si riferisse sua moglie.

La donna alzò nuovamente le spalle.

“Non lo so…Silvia era strana. Era ancora più euforica e su di giri del solito.

Calcola che non si è neanche arrabbiata quando Sana glielo ha fatto notare con una battuta delle sue!” commentò Eva.

“Beh non sarebbero più amiche da tanto tempo se Silvia si offendesse ogni volta che Sana fa una battuta sarcastica” Giò ribatté, cercando di confondere le acque.

In risposta, Eva annuì prima di tornare a fissare il suo volto.

“Quindi? Luchino era strano?” gli domandò.

“Non più del normale” disse vago.

Non contenta dalla risposta, Eva storse la bocca verso destra prima di sospirare.

“Boh, secondo me ci nascondono qualcosa”

_Avoja!_

Giovanni sorrise, ripensando a ciò che aveva scoperto poche ore fa, prima di sistemarsi meglio sul divano, sentendo in lontananza il rumore che proveniva dalla stanza di Ginevra.

“Piuttosto…” disse allungando un braccio in modo da posarlo sulle spalle di Eva, attirandola a sé. “Vogliamo parlare del mio colpo di genio? Sono riuscito ad assicurare una serata soltanto per noi due” aggiunse.

Eva ridacchiò e lo fissò con uno sguardo malandrino.

“Ah era questo il tuo intento? Ed io che credevo lo avessi fatto per Paperina” commentò prendendolo in giro, mentre le dita della mano sinistra disegnavano figure immaginarie sui muscoli rilassati dell’addome di Giò.

“Anche. Ma è da parecchio che non passiamo un po’ di tempo soltanto noi due…”

“Vero… Immagino che hai già qualche idea” lo punzecchiò avvicinando il volto a quello di Giò.

“Un paio” mormorò l’uomo prima di posare le labbra su quelle di Eva.

Il loro bacio si protrasse per alcuni minuti e, quando Eva allontanò le labbra dalle sue, Giovanni osservò attentamente il volto della moglie e si ritrovò a pensare che in quel momento non poteva chiedere nient’altro all’universo senza sentirsi egoista.

Strofinando la punta del naso contro quella di Eva strappandole una risata divertita, Giovanni si rese conto di aver realizzato tutti gli obiettivi che si era prefissato anni prima, e che le sue aspettative erano state ampiamente superate.

Aveva una moglie che amava quasi come il primo giorno nonostante gli anni passati insieme, i problemi tipici di una vita insieme e quelli causati da due caratteri forti come il suo e quello di Eva.

Aveva una figlia che lo aveva stregato fin dal primo momento in cui si erano visti per la prima volta e che, Giovanni non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo, lo teneva in pugno: Ginevra era capace di farsi perdonare quasi tutto con un sorriso o di ottenere ogni desiderio soltanto guardandolo con i suoi occhi dolci.

E, infine, aveva i suoi amici. Gli stessi di tutta una vita, che gli erano stati accanto nei momenti belli e brutti della sua vita e a cui poteva rivolgersi in ogni momento certo di trovarli sempre pronti per sostenerlo o dargli un consiglio.

Giovanni sapeva benissimo che le favole erano completamente diverse dalla realtà ma poteva ammettere, almeno con sé stesso, che la sua realtà era quanto di più vicino ad una favola si potesse immaginare.

Una favola in stile rock sulle note di una melodia di Vasco di cui non vedeva l’ora di scoprire la prossima strofa.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. Perchè siamo due destini che si uniscono, stretti in un istante solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pacco era di medie dimensioni, incartato in una carta da regalo argentata e con un fiocco rosso in cima e, dopo averlo osservato per qualche secondo, Giovanni rialzò lo sguardo sul volto di Eva, osservandola con un’espressione sorpresa.  
> “E questo?” le domandò indicando il pacchetto.  
> “E’ per te”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Voglio farti un regalo  
> qualcosa di dolce qualcosa di raro  
> non un comune regalo  
> di quelli che hai perso o mai aperto  
> o lasciato in treno o mai accettato  
> di quelli che apri e poi piangi  
> che sei contenta e non fingi  
> e in questo giorno di metà settembre  
> ti dedicherò...  
> il regalo mio più grande"

**19 MARZO 17.30**

Giovanni aprì la porta di casa e, come faceva ormai da due anni, lanciò le chiavi nella piccola ciotola di ceramica sistemata su un tavolino poco distante nell’ingresso.

Dopo aver richiuso dietro di sé la porta, si tolse le scarpe e la giacca di pelle, attaccandola ai ganci e notando solo in quel momento il cappotto di Eva.

“Eva!”

La sua voce attraversò il corridoio e giunse chiara nelle altre stanze della casa, riecheggiando nel silenzio.

_Che strano…_ Eppure quella mattina aveva visto uscire sua moglie con quel cappotto.

Possibile che fosse tornata a casa soltanto per cambiarsi?

Cercando di non dare troppo peso a quel particolare, Giò fece il lungo corridoio che collegava l’ingresso alle altre stanze della casa e arrivò in cucina dove aprì la porta del frigorifero e bevve un lungo sorso d’acqua direttamente dalla bottiglia.

L’attimo dopo, sentì un rumore provenire dalla camera da letto prima che la porta che si aprisse su sua moglie.

Non appena vide comparire Eva nello specchio della porta, Giovanni sorrise.

“Ehi! Non pensavo di trovarti a casa” le disse rimettendo la bottiglia nel frigo e facendo un paio di passi verso di lei.

Eva sorrise a sua volta venendogli incontro finché non furono uno di fronte all’altra.

“Ho pensato di prendermi il pomeriggio libero. Dovevo fare alcuni acquisti…” rispose prima di alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e alzare appena appena il mento nella muta richiesta di un bacio.

Giò le allontanò con la punta delle dita di una mano i capelli dal volto per poi chinarsi leggermente e far incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo che fu subito seguito da un bacio più lungo.

Eva sciolse il loro abbraccio e si allontanò un passo dal marito, sistemandosi con la schiena contro il mobile della cucina, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto.

“Per che ora devi essere al locale?” gli domandò, le braccia all’altezza del petto.

“Pensavo di fare una doccia veloce, mangiare qualcosa e andare al pub.

Credevo di non trovare nessuno a casa” ripeté.

Da quando Eva aveva iniziato a lavorare in ospedale, i suoi turni cambiavano ogni settimana ma, per evitare confusione o per non fare preoccupare Giovanni quando aveva il turno di notte, la donna ogni lunedì lasciava sempre un foglio con la griglia dettagliata dei suoi turni attaccata alla porta del frigorifero.

Eva alzò le spalle, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso.

“Sorpresa…”

“Se vuoi, puoi venire con me” le propose Giò.

La donna assunse un’aria pensierosa per qualche istante, un dito posato vicino all’angolo destro della bocca, prima di scuotere la testa.

“Preferisco spalmarmi sul divano con il mio amato plaid” rispose ironica.

Giò soffiò una risata.

“L’ho sempre saputo che ami quel plaid più di me…” commentò altrettanto ironico.

“E’ l’unico che mi tiene compagnia nelle sere fredde in cui tu non sei al locale” lo punzecchiò.

Annullando la distanza tra di loro, Giovanni si mise nuovamente di fronte alla donna, entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Eva e chinando la testa le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Non c’è niente che possa dire o fare per convincerti?” le domandò, le labbra contro la pelle della mascella.

Eva scosse nuovamente la testa, allacciando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Giovanni.

“Mi dispiace, ma il plaid ed il controllo del telecomando vincono a mani basse”

Giò sospirò e, dopo aver posato un ultimo bacio sulla guancia destra di Eva rialzò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo della moglie.

“In questo caso, vado a fare la doccia” annunciò prima di voltarle le spalle e fare il primo passo verso il corridoio.

“Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa da mangiare?” chiese Eva.

“Magari, grazie. Ma niente di troppo pesante” rispose Giò, voltandosi per metà verso di lei.

L’attimo dopo, Giovanni si diresse in camera da letto per prendere un cambio d’abiti e successivamente andò in bagno.

Quando ritornò in cucina, quasi mezz’ora dopo, Giovanni vide che Eva aveva apparecchiato il piccolo tavolo quadrato soltanto per lui, sistemando oltre alle stoviglie un’insalata di tonno, cetrioli e pomodori.

Al suo arrivo, Eva sistemò la brocca d’acqua per poi sedersi attorno al tavolo.

“Mi fai mangiare da solo?” Giò domandò, una finta espressione triste sul volto.

“Al contrario di te, io non sono abituata a mangiare a questi orari assurdi.

Finirei per cenare di nuovo tra un paio d’ore” rispose Eva.

Giò non poté fare altro che concordare con lei.

Da quando aveva aperto il pub aveva preso l’abitudine di cenare molto presto, alle volte anche alle cinque e mezzo del pomeriggio, prima di andare al locale e passare lì la serata.

In fondo per Giovanni non era un grande sacrificio: i mesi passati in Irlanda gli erano stati utili sotto molti aspetti, partendo dalle faccende domestiche e aiutandolo a responsabilizzarsi, facendogli anche capire cosa volesse fare nella vita; e tra le cose che aveva “imparato” durante il suo soggiorno irlandese c’era anche il piacere di cenare molto presto in modo da godersi a pieno la serata.

Giò si sedette al proprio posto e si concentrò sul cibo, ascoltando il resoconto della giornata di Eva e ridendo più volte quando questa gli riportò una conversazione tra Sana e Silvia.

“…Avresti dovuto vedere l’espressione confusa sul volto di Silvia. Non so come ho fatto a non scoppiare a ridere” concluse.

“Quindi alla fine com’è finita?” le domandò quando Eva smise di parlare.

“Alla fine Sana ha accettato di prendersi cura di Duchessa e Romeo mentre Silvia e Luca saranno via per il fine settimana.

Ma allo stesso tempo Sana si è fatta promettere che quando avrà bisogno di un favore, qualunque esso sia, Silvia accetterà senza fare storie” rispose Eva con un sorriso divertito a distenderle le labbra.

“Eh brava Sana! Al suo posto probabilmente avrei fatto la stessa cosa” commentò Giò.

“Anche io. Ma so già che quando sarà il momento, Silvia si lamenterà perché “i patti non erano questi”.” commentò Eva.

Giovanni annuì, riconoscendo nelle parole di sua moglie una perfetta descrizione della loro amica, prima di alzarsi in piedi e prendere il piatto vuoto nella mano sinistra per posarlo nel lavello.

Mentre era fermo accanto al lavandino, sentì un rumore alle sue spalle che non riuscì a identificare, e quando tornò a voltarsi verso la tavola, un oggetto inaspettato attirò subito la sua attenzione: un piccolo pacco regalo era sulla tavola proprio dove poco prima si trovava il suo piatto.

Il pacco era di medie dimensioni, incartato in una carta da regalo argentata e con un fiocco rosso in cima e, dopo averlo osservato per qualche secondo, Giovanni rialzò lo sguardo sul volto di Eva, osservandola con un’espressione sorpresa.

“E questo?” le domandò indicando il pacchetto.

“E’ per te” disse semplicemente Eva sorridendogli.

Giò sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia sorpreso.

“Per me?” ripeté lui ancora più stupito.

L’istante dopo, un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena.

“Non dirmi che mi sono dimenticato qualche anniversario…” le disse, gli occhi sbarrati.

Eva si affrettò a scuotere la testa e ad alzare un braccio verso di lui, invitandolo a sedersi.

“No, nessun anniversario…Sta tranquillo” lo rassicurò con un sorriso.

Leggermente più tranquillo, ma ancora confuso, Giovanni tornò a sedersi al proprio posto e mosse più volte lo sguardo da Eva al pacchetto sul tavolo.

“Allora questo che è?” domandò di nuovo.

Eva alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

“Perché invece di fare tante domande non lo apri?”

Giovanni la osservò guardingo per un altro istante prima di posare entrambe le mani sul pacchetto, avvicinandolo a sé e iniziando a scartarlo.

Una volta tolta la carta regalo ed il fiocco, Giovanni si trovò davanti una scatola nera di media grandezza su cui era stata sistemata una piccola busta bianca.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, alzò lo sguardo su Eva e in risposta ricevette soltanto una nuova alzata di spalle.

“Fammi indovinare: c’è un'altra scatola qui dentro” le disse prendendola bonariamente in giro.

“Mamma mia quanto rompi! Se non ti piace posso sempre riprendermelo!” replicò Eva.

“Come faccio a sapere se mi piace o no? Non l’ho ancora aperto!”

“Ecco, allora perché non inizi a leggere il biglietto? Forse ti può dare un indizio…” gli consigliò Eva.

Giovanni premette le labbra una contro l’altra e annuì, prendendo la piccola busta bianca tra le dita della mano sinistra; aprì la bustina e tirò fuori il cartoncino bianco su cui erano scritte soltanto sei parole.

_“Buon 19 Marzo!_

_Ti amo, Eva”_

Giovanni aggrottò la fronte e rialzò lo sguardo sulla moglie, un’espressione interrogativa in volto.

“Che vuol dire?” le domandò.

Eva ridacchiò e si inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

“Non ti viene in mente niente?” gli chiese a sua vita.

Giovanni scosse nuovamente la testa.

“Aspe… Hai detto che non si tratta di nessun anniversario, giusto?” le chiese nuovamente.

Eva scosse la testa.

Giovanni pensò velocemente a tutti i loro anniversari, scartando immediatamente la data del compleanno di Eva ma non trovò alcuna spiegazione alle parole scritte sul biglietto.

“Ok, non ci sto capendo niente…” ammise.

“Allora forse è arrivato il momento di aprire la scatola, non credi?” gli suggerì Eva, un sorriso divertito a distenderle le labbra.

“Ti stai divertendo, vero?” le chiese Giò.

“Da morire…Non vedo l’ora di vedere che faccia farai” ammise Eva.

Alla fine Giò posò nuovamente entrambe le mani sulla scatola, avvicinandola ancora di più a sé e l’attimo dopo la scoperchiò: all’interno vide una t-shirt.

Una t-shirt nera.

“Tutta ‘sta storia per una maglietta?” domandò rialzando lo sguardo su Eva.

“Tirala fuori Giò” lo esortò di nuovo Eva con voce calma.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Giovanni prese la t-shirt con la mano sinistra spingendo la scatola lontano con la mano libera e finalmente si decise a dispiegare la maglietta tenendola davanti a sé.

Soltanto allora si rese conto della stampa sul davanti della t-shirt: una stampa bianca che consisteva in cinque parole e un piccolo disegno.

Giovanni lanciò una prima occhiata distratta al disegno ma quando il suo cervello collegò l’insieme di parole, l’uomo tornò a fissare la stampa e all’istante si irrigidì travolto da un’emozione inaspettata.

I suoi occhi fissarono per un lungo, interminabile istante la t-shirt fissandosi sul disegno dei piccoli piedini sistemato accanto alle parole.

_Possibile? Eva non gli farebbe mai uno scherzo del genere… Ma veramente?_

Giò continuò a fissare imbambolato quelle parole finché la sua vista si offuscò e la voce cauta di Eva giunse alle sue orecchie.

“Giò…”

L’uomo si riscosse e abbassò la maglietta che ancora stringeva tra le mani per incontrare lo sguardo della moglie, battendo più volte le palpebre sentendo le ciglia umide contro le guance.

“Ma…Ma è vero?” domandò con voce inspiegabilmente roca.

Eva gli sorrise e annuì, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo per sistemarsi accanto a lui.

Chinandosi leggermente verso Giovanni, Eva gli posò un bacio dolce sulla guancia destra.

“Buona festa del papà amore mio” mormorò contro la pelle della sua guancia.

Ancora frastornato, Giovanni si ritrovò a sorridere, abbassando le braccia e lasciando cadere la t-shirt sul tavolo.

_Ecco svelato il mistero!_

Sia lui sia suo fratello Jacopo non si erano mai ricordati quella festa, avevano sempre avuto bisogno del suggerimento della madre perchè facessero gli auguri al padre.

“Ma quando…” domandò ancora frastornato

Eva fece scivolare una mano dalla spalla lungo il braccio destro fino a intrecciare le dita a quelle di Giò.

“Ti ricordi la festa di Carnevale a casa di Elia e Filippo?” gli domandò.

Giovanni annuì e dopo qualche secondo fece un nuovo lento cenno d’assenso.

_La festa di Carnevale di sei settimane fa._

Come al solito, Filippo aveva voluto fare le cose in grande e quella che inizialmente era stata descritta come una festa per pochi intimi si era trasformata velocemente in una festa da fare invidia ai migliori party hollywoodiani.

Quando quella sera Giovanni ed Eva erano tornati a casa, leggermente ubriachi, avevano deciso di continuare i festeggiamenti.

Giovanni considerava quella festa e soprattutto quello che era successo in seguito una delle serate più belle della sua vita e ora l’annuncio di Eva la rendeva indimenticabile.

Tornando al presente, Giovanni rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Eva e la fissò per qualche istante in silenzio.

“Avremo un bambino…” mormorò.

Si stupì quando sentì la propria voce rotta dall’emozione, ma il sorriso e lo sguardo commosso di Eva gli dettero il colpo di grazia riempiendogli gli occhi di lacrime.

“Avremo un bambino…” disse Eva.

Incapace di frenare la propria commozione, Giò attirò la moglie a sé facendola sedere sulle proprie ginocchia allacciando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e avvicinando il viso a quello di Eva per posare una ridda di baci rumorosi sul volto della donna fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra.

Dal canto suo, Eva strinse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Giò e ridacchiò sotto le attenzioni del marito, prima di rispondere con passione al bacio, dischiudendo le labbra e lasciando che Giò insinuasse la lingua nella sua bocca.

Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Giovanni posò la fronte contro quella di Eva e sospirò mentre la sua mano sinistra scivolava fino a raggiungere il ventre della donna accarezzandolo sopra il tessuto della camicetta.

L’attimo dopo lo sguardo di Giovanni si posò sulla t-shirt abbandonata sul tavolo e l’uomo sorrise felice.

“Da quanto lo sai?” le domandò curioso.

“Soltanto da una settimana. Non mi ero accorta di niente” Eva confessò sincera. “Se non fosse stato per la nausea ogni volta che sentivo odore di caffè, avrei continuato a pensare fosse tutta colpa dello stress” aggiunse.

Giovanni annuì.

“Chi altro lo sa?” le domandò.

“Nessuno, volevo fossi il primo a saperlo.

Ma credo che Sana abbia qualche sospetto” rispose.

“Te pareva…” rise Giovanni prima di posare un bacio tra i capelli ramati della donna.

Eva sorrise e si sistemò nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo dell’uomo respirando profondamente l’odore del suo dopobarba.

“Non vedo l’ora di vedere che faccia farà Martino…” mormorò Giò l’attimo dopo.

La risata di Eva lo contagiò, facendolo ridere a sua volta, mentre una mano le accarezzava la schiena tracciando disegni astratti.

“Io direi di aspettare finché non sapremo se è maschio o femmina…” propose Eva.

“Sei veramente diabolica!” commentò Giò ridendo. “Ma sapendo quanto è permaloso va a finire che non ci rivolge più la parola fino a quando non nasce il bambino” aggiunse.

Eva si lasciò scappare un mugugno d’assenso.

“Forse hai ragione…”

I due restarono in silenzio per qualche istante, cullandosi nel loro abbraccio e nella nuova consapevolezza che di lì a sette mesi sarebbero diventati una famiglia, prima che Giovanni sospirasse nuovamente.

“Adesso mi è passata la voglia di andare al locale…” commentò prima di posare un nuovo bacio sui capelli di Eva.

Eva sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla per incontrare lo sguardo del marito e accennando un sorriso gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Va al lavoro, sfaticato. Avrai tutto il tempo per restare a casa con me ed il bambino” gli disse prima di alzarsi in piedi.

Giovanni annuì e si strofinò il volto con entrambe le mani cercando di ritrovare la calma necessaria per affrontare una lunga serata al pub.

I suoi occhi tornarono nuovamente alla t-shirt ancora sul tavolo e, l’attimo dopo, la strinse con le dita della mano destra.

Seguendo l’istinto si sfilò il maglione e indossò la t-shirt nera, per poi cercare lo sguardo di Eva.

“Come sto?” le chiese alzandosi in piedi perché la donna potesse ammirarlo a pieno.

Eva premette le labbra una contro l’altra per trattenere un sorriso.

“Meh…” rispose.

“Sapevo di poter contare su una buona parola da parte tua.

Speriamo che questo bambino riprenda tutto da me, almeno siamo sicuri che sarà stupendo” commentò ironico prima di infilare nuovamente il maglione.

“Speriamo riprenda soprattutto la tua modestia Garau!” ribatté prontamente Eva.

Giovanni rise e lanciò uno sguardo alla moglie.

Alla fine non aveva nessun’importanza da chi avrebbe ripreso il loro bambino: se avrebbe avuto i suoi occhi azzurri o gli stupendi capelli rossi di Eva, se avesse avuto i suoi ricci o le lentiggini come sua madre.

Giovanni era assolutamente certo fin da ora che avrebbe amato quel bambino alla follia perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.

Soltanto perché rappresentava la prova dell’amore che da sempre lo univa ad Eva.

Aveva appena saputo della sua esistenza e già non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo…

Giovanni si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castani mentre una consapevolezza si faceva strada nella sua mente: quei sette mesi sarebbero stati i più lunghi della sua vita.

Proprio come l’attesa per l’arrivo del nuovo anno, da quel momento sarebbe partito il countdown che avrebbe scandito i prossimi mesi della sua vita, gli ultimi mesi che lo speravano da una nuovo capitolo… da un nuovo Giovanni Garau.

Giovanni accennò un sorriso e prese un respiro profondo.

**_Che il countdown abbia inizio…_ **

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Volevo aggiungere una piccola postilla, ispirandomi alle parole di MajorAccent, scrittrice nel fandom di WTFock.  
> SUPPORT YOUR LOCAL WRITER!  
> Il nostro fandom è relativamente piccolo, rispetto a quello di Harry Potter o di Call me by your name, e nonostante io adori vedere aumentare il numero dei kudos o delle visualizzazioni niente batte la notifica "hai ricevuto un commento".  
> Forse alcuni di voi possono capirmi...😅  
> Io stessa cerco sempre di lasciare un commento a tutte le storie che leggo, proprio perché sono convinta che gli scrittori vanno motivati, che la loro creatività vada premiata..  
> Non c'è bisogno di molto, anche un ❤ è sufficiente per farmi capire che avete apprezzato la mia storia e io prometto solennemente che risponderò ad ognuno di voi.  
> Noi scrittori siamo come Campanellino, abbiamo bisogno di conferme per continuare a credere in noi stessi, specialmente quando la nostra musa latita 😉😊  
> Sia chiaro: questa non è assolutamente una critica! E' soltanto un modo per supportarci a vicenda e far si che questo fandom cresca e diventi grande quanto e più di tanti altri.
> 
> Love always, Eva💕


End file.
